Realitystuck
by Dork Asian
Summary: A story about a group of young trolls and humans, who stumble upon and play a game. The game is not Sburb, nor is it Sgrub. It was another game, another game called Zeta.
1. Act 1: Chapter 1

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Summary** **: A story about a group of young trolls and humans, who stumble upon and play a game. The game is not Sburb, nor is it Sgrub. It was another game, another game called Zeta.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the world of Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **/~β~\**

* * *

 **}** **Begin ACT 1**

...

...

The Alternian skies were pitch black, with white stars twinkling in the night. The green and pink moons shined down on the surface, sitting high up in the sky. Faint howling could be heard in the distance, probably from the lusii or the usual Alternian fauna. A large hive stood near the edge of a dark forest, cozily surrounded by tall trees. The front yard was surrounded by a large, lush garden. Dark colored plants made up most of the garden, while the rest were gems and jewels jutting out from the ground. The exterior walls of the hive were dark grey, with twelve-panel windows scattered all over the building. From behind the windows, a warm light illuminated them to appear orange. On top of the hive was a burgundy windmill, along with many pieces of cherry red cloth decorating the outside. A shadowy figure prowled around the hive, its smoldering red eyes glaring at anything that dared approach the hive. The figure was a dog-like lusus with three heads, large wings, and a mask of a Japanese demon. The ghostly lusus stood in front of the pathway that lead to the front door, carefully listening for any noise coming from respiteblock.

 **}** **== == ==}**

The respiteblock was large and spacious, with plain grey walls and a burgundy floor. Various drawings and posters of Grim Reapers, afterlife interpretations, and eldritch creatures were plastered on the walls. In one corner was a desk covered in scrolls and books, and in another was a steamer trunk filled with gems, jewels, gold, and other rare treasure. Stuffed toys shaped like dragons or demons and clothes were scattered all over the carpeted floor, along with crumpled pieces of paper. A few whips, fedoras, and satchels were piled neatly near the door. There was no recuperacoon in the room. Only a small mattress was in the room, covered in blankets and pillows. It was odd, since almost every troll on Alternia had a recuperacoon in their respiteblock. But the occupant of this humble hive did not receive one, due to unknown reasons. Speaking of the occupant, the young troll was laying underneath the pile of blankets and pillows on the mattress. He slept soundly, curling up into a small ball.

The young troll soon started to wake. His eyes fluttered open, and a soft yawn escaping his lips. He rubbed his eyes as he got up, muttering under his breath. His black hair was a complete mess, giving it a shaggy look. A pair of large, ram-like horns jutted up from his head, looking almost bone-like. He was tall and lean, a bit on the lanky side. The young troll wore a long-sleeved black shirt underneath a large, baggy burgundy hoodie, grey pants, and black-and-red sneaker shoes. Printed on the front of the young troll's shirt was his sign: a glyph like a cross with curved arms and a head. Half of the sign was colored burgundy, while the other half was grey. The symbol to any knowledgeable human belonged to Pluto, the god of the Underworld and the Roman counterpart of Hades. But, to this young troll, it was his sign he had inherited from his ancestor.

Today just so happens to be a very special day for the young troll, as it was his friend's wriggling day. Before we can elaborate on what this fine young boy is about to do, he must be properly introduced.

 **}** **Introduce the young troll**

Your name is Katsuo Erebus. You are a troll about six solar sweeps, which is about thirteen earth years. But, you do not know what earth years are, so this information is not really worth your time. As it was stated before, it was your friend's Wriggling Day. She is not your moirail, but still a very dear friend to you. She was the one to help you explore your interests, after all.

On the topic of that, you have some very odd interests. You have a fascination for necromancy and the concept of death and the afterlife. You also have a passion for dark and morbid subjects, such as eldritch monsters and undead creatures. You proudly admit that some of your interests are pretty macbre, but you honestly don't give a fuck. Death is a very interesting topic indeed, since it is said to be inevitable and that no one can escape from it. Yet, you have read countless of events where death can be avoided. Necromancy is another subject you find intriguing, especially since you dabbling in it because you can summon ghosts to obey to your every will and listen to the voices of the dead or soon to be deceased. Some like to call you that weird necromancer troll, while others say you can be call "The Necromancer" once you reach adulthood. You think that it's a pretty badass title to be called.

Nonetheless, you also have more lighthearted interests as well.

You greatly enjoy adventuring, roleplaying, gardening, and reading anything about gods and monsters. You could spend sweeps exploring through Alternia, digging up treasure and discovering all sorts of odd sights. Adventuring has been good to you, since you met your moirail on one of your little adventures. You don't like to go into detail about that adventure, but you can safely say that jetpacks suck and you hate them with a burning passion. Your moirail would probably flip you off for saying that, but you don't care because you know that he sort of hates them too. Rambling about your weird moirail aside, you like to roleplay. You and your moirail have created a Flarp group called Team Underworld. You and him roleplay as vigilantes/insurgents, who like to mess with the highbloods and steal their riches to give to the lowbloods. No one really knows who your group is, since you hide your blood colors and signs pretty well. Plus, you really don't want to get culled for showing those stuck-up highbloods whose boss, no siree. Also, your group uses code names that are derived from characters from your mythical tales. You are known as Hades Pluto, the leader of your group. Your friend tells you that you are going to end up getting killed if you continued with this, but you aren't afraid of dying. In all honesty, you know that that is a pretty reckless thing to say. But, you really aren't afraid of dying.

You also love to garden. You really really love gardening, despite it being more for the wimpy and weak trolls. You think it's really stupid thing that weak trolls are the only ones who garden, and that the highbloods who made that remark should suck your bulge and go shit themselves. Your garden is quite large, which is why it's located in front of your hive. You like to grow various kinds of plants, as well as place some gems and jewels on the ground for aesthetic reasons. You're not really worried about your treasures being stolen because your lusus likes to eat trolls who trespass or try to get near the hive.

Besides that, you also like to talk to your other troll buddies, who you think are pretty cool and nice to talk to. You are able to speak to them through a chat client called Trollian. Your troll tag is "ghostlyPariah" and you type in a manner that is "pretty normal and 9reatly mimicssssss your sssssspeech patternssssss".

You had just woken from a strange dream. What will you do?

 **}** **Katsuo: Think back to the dream**

You close your eyes, the faint images from your dream flooding back into your think pan. Though they were blurry and brief, you were sure you had seen something from the future. Now, you don't have powers like that. As a...burgundy blood...you could control ghosts and move items with your mind. You couldn't read minds, or use chucklevoodoos, or have visions of two or eight-fold. No, you are stuck moving shit with your mind and able to talk to ghosts. Ghosts aren't good company, since they mainly whine and moan about wanting to become alive again. But you don't mind, since you know ghosts are just unlucky souls that got the shitty end of the stick.

Anyways, the dream was honestly confusing. You could clearly remember seeing something bright and blue, covered by pure white clouds. A male troll was holding your hand, telling you something. You didn't fully hear them, but you were pretty sure it was pretty important. After that troll told you something, you landed on some giant green thing, with more trolls and strange creatures. You recognized a few, like that weird shouty troll that likes horrible romcoms and has that oddly familiar sign and that blind teal-blood who likes to hang stuffed toys from her treehive. And right when you and a few others landed on the green thing...you woke up. And now, here you are, not sure what you should do at this point.

 **}** **Katsuo: Go back to sleep**

You consider it, but shake your head. After that screwed up dream, you don't want to sleep for a while.

 **}** **Katsuo: Explore**

You glanced at the pile of adventuring stuff near the door. You shrug, getting up. You suppose you could explore, just for a little while. Besides, you found this creepy-looking temple in the forest the other day. You really wanted to explore it, but the sun was coming up soon and you had to get back home before sunrise. The Alternian sun was too bright for trolls, and you really didn't want to get burned or blinded by that stupid ball of gas.

 **}** **Katsuo: Gather equipment for adventuring**

You walk over to the pile and grab a few items. You take the fedora and satchel, because all adventurers need a spiffy fedora and handy satchel, but you don't get a whip. You already had a weapon in your somewhere in your satchel. Besides, whips weren't really your style. Sure, they were pretty cool and probably very handy, but you tend to always injure yourself when you try to use a whip. Your friends always question why you have a bunch of whips if you never use them. Maybe you keep them in the pile for aesthetic reasons, or maybe it's because in the near future you're going to have to use a whip. Either way, you rather not give away your whips. They remind you of a dear friend you had when you were younger. You always wondered what ever happened to them, since she had stopped communicating with you. You're not sure what happened to them, but you hope they're okay. If they had been culled or something, then the Empress is going to have a fucking riot with the young ones to deal with.

 **}** **Katsuo: Stop rambling and explore**

You shake your head and sigh. Maybe you'll never know whatever happened to them. It's best to dwell about that bridge later than now, since you had some exploring to do. With a sigh, you place the fedora on your head and take a whip. Okay, maybe you should bring a whip. Whips were handy, even if you're very bad at using them. Either way, you had a feeling you're going to need it. So, you place the whip in your satchel for later use. You faced the door and opened it up, taking a step outside.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Right as you placed one foot on the other side of the doorway, your lusus—Cerberus—looked towards you and growled. His bright red eyes bore into your orange ones, giving you a stern, smoldering gaze. Cerberus' faint yet harsh voice echoes in your mind, telling you in a very vulgar way to get back in your respiteblock and stay there. You inwardly groaned, remembering that he had "grounded" you when you somehow killed an Imperial Drone and almost let your location be known. You didn't understand it at the time (and you still don't understand to this very day), but you didn't argue. Your lusus is a very scary creature, perhaps even more frightening than horrible creatures you have read about.

You walked back inside your respiteblock, slamming the door shut. Well, waltzing out the front door is not going to work, unless you wanted to piss off your lusus. And, there was no fucking thing on Alternia that would make you want to—

 **}** **Katsuo: Answer troll**

You glanced over at your bed, seeing a message flash on the screen of your husktop. Groaning, you walk over to your bed and sat down. You answer the troll, without even looking to see who it was.

— **clockworkInferno [CI] began trolling ghostlyPariah [GP]—**

 **CI** : yooooo wha7 up, erebus

 **CI** : hows my main 9hos7 summonin ami9o

 **GP** : Hey leonce.

 **CI** : wha7cha doin

 **GP** : Nothin9 much, jusssssst tryin9 to get passsssst my lussssssussssss.

 **CI** : ha, sti11 9rounded

 **GP** : What do you think?

 **CI** : u sti11 9rounded

 **GP** : No sssssshit, ssssssherlock.

 **CI** : well 7ha7 sucks

 **GP** : :/

 **CI** : aw come on dude don7 be 1ike 7ha7

 **GP** : Whatever, what do you want?

 **CI** : im a7 7he 7emple bro7ha

 **CI** : u 9o7s 7o mee7 me 7here asap bro

 **CI** : i found some rea11y coo1 shi7 and i go7s 7o show you 9uys

 **CI** : im 9a7hering everyone up includin9 7he wri99lin9 day 9irl

 **CI** : so 9e7 ur ass over here

 **CI** : when u ge7 pas7 ur 1usus 7ha7 is

 **CI** : he he he ;}

 **GP** : Yeah, yeah whatever. Plussssss, dude, youre ssssssmiley facessssss are weird assssss fuck.

 **CI** : fuck u bi7ch

 **CI** : anyway

 **CI** : im 7e11in9 you man 7his shi7 is insane

 **CI** : all 7hese 91yphs and shi7

 **CI** : spread ou7 a11 over dem wa11s

 **CI** : and im here 1ookin a7 em 1ike a king overseein his kin9dom

 **CI** : 1ike bi7ch yas 7his is my kin9dom

 **CI** : i ru1e 7his p1ace wi7h a iron fis7 yo

 **GP** : Im rolling my eyessssss at you, leonce.

 **GP** : Fuckin9 rollin9 my eyessssss at your 6atshit nonssssssensssssse.

 **CI** : wha7 fuckin9 ever bro jus7 9e7 over here

 **CI** : u don7 know wha7 ur missin

 **CI** : anyways 9o77a 7e11 7he o7hers bou7 7his

 **CI** : im ou7

 **CI** : peace

— **clockworkInferno [CI] ceased trolling ghostlyPariah [GP]—**

 **GP** : Well...at leasssssst you didnt sssssstart rappin9. Err...i mean sssssstart layin9 down ssssssome ssssssick sssssslam poetry...

 **GP** : O_O

 **GP** : Okay, yeah no.

 **GP** : Im clossssssing my hussssssktop now.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You closed your husktop and shoved it into your satchel, shaking your head. You didn't really have time for your moirail's antics, but you were dying to check out the ruins. You glance at the window near the desk, seeing the woods through it. You guess you could always sneak out through the window and hike through the forest. It was a shortcut to the ruins, after all. Besides, your lusus never went near the forest. You had nothing to worry about.

 **}** **Katsuo: Sneak out like a boss**

You do not know what "like a boss" means, but you sneak out anyways.

Adjusting your fedora, you marched up towards the window and swung it open. You climbed out, landing swiftly onto your feet. A soft breeze kissed your face as you stared out at the dark forest in front of you. Unlike the usual blue and pink trees around Alternia, these trees were black and dark red. Sometimes, you feel as if your blood is marking those leaves every time you glance at them, filling you with a certain dread you cannot describe. Your hands began to twitch and shake. Something was off, yet you couldn't explain what. Maybe it was just paranoia, maybe it was just anxiety. You just shrugged it off and hurried off.

 **}** **== == ==}**


	2. Act 1: Chapter 2

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

 **A/N** **: The troll introduced in this chapter is BASED OFF of Leo Valdez from "Heroes of Olympus" by Rick Riordan. I did intentially do this, since my OCs are based off of various things and characters. So please, do not comment that this troll is a "copy" and that I'm a "rip off".**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **/~β** **\**

* * *

 **}** **== == ==}**

On another part of Alternia, another hive stands alone in an isolated countryside. The tall hive was dark grey, with twelve-pane windows colored copper. Smokestacks and chimneys were on the tops of the hive, with wispy strips of smoke billowing out of them. Rich, dark green grass spread out for miles, stopping at the edges of large cliffs to the west. A beach sat underneath the cliffs, littered with rocks and shells. Waves crashed onto the shore, sending out sprays of salt water. The skies were dark as ebony, with the stars' sparkling reflections on the ocean. Crisp winds blew calmly through the air. High in the sky, a phoenix-like creature circled around the hive. Its snow-white feathers ruffled, and its eye smoldered like embers. The phoenix swooped down and opened its pearl beak, causing a single gear to fall out. The gear landed in one of the funnels attached to the walls of the hive, going through a serious of pipes and tubes.

 **}** **== == ==}**

The pipes and tubes lead to a large room. Blueprints and tools were spread and hung all over the walls, messily arranged. Near the door were piles of robot parts, some of them rusted and some of them dusty. A large hearth stood in the middle of the room, with flickering flames casting the room in a warm, dim light. Various weapons were plunged into the burning coal and embers, along with crumpled pieces of paper. A large desk faced the wall opposite of the door's wall, making it face the window. A troll sat at this desk, switching between typing in his husktop and working on a small contraption. He muttered under his breath, tilting his head and muttering under his breath. His hands and fingers moved fast as lightning, as if he had drank many cups of coffee.

The young troll was a bit short, with a skinny and scrawny body. Large, butterfly-like wings were folded behind his back. They were bronze like his blood, and shaped like dragon wings. Soot mixed with sweat stained his grey skin, making him look as if he hadn't bathed in days. His black hair was curly and messy, some of the curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. The troll had pointy ears and a cheerful, babyish face, giving him an elf-like appearance. Blood-shot, orange eyes were hidden behind a pair of copper steampunk goggles. Two, large horns jutted out of his head, one shaped like an anvil while the other was shaped like the hammer used by blacksmiths. The troll wore a black t-shirt underneath an army fatigue jacket, dark brown cargo pants with suspenders, and brown sneakers. A toolbelt was wrapped around his waist, with various tools and items stowed away inside. Printed on the front of his shirt was a bronze symbol. The symbol looked like a slanted rectangle with a long part of a slanted cross going through the middle of the rectangle, making it resemble a hammer. Any human could guess that the symbol belonged to Vulcan, god of the forge and Roman counterpart of Hephaestus. But, to this troll, this was his symbol that he had received the day his lusus had chosen him.

Now, who the fresh hell is this goddamn joker?

 **}** **E** **nter name**

Your name is Leonce Valdez.

You're not a fan of violence and conquest, since you think that shit is hella messed up. Like, come on, some people may have more important shit to deal with than wanting to take over other places. You're one of those people. You've got places to go and trolls to meet. You're the kind of troll that loves to have fun and pull some hella sick pranks on your amigos. Pranks and fun go together like fire-based creatures and fire. Creatures of fire are other things you're into. Dragons and phoenixes are motherfucking savage, and so is fire. Every time someone mentions that, you're instantly go "sign me the fuck up". They're good shit, very good shit. You're also a total ladies man, a boss inventor, and a hella good programmer. Many say you're a insufferable bragger, but you're just stating the truth. And your motto is "brutal truth over bitter lie", which is probably one of the rare wise things you would ever say.

You tend to spend more time in your forge than in your respiteblock, but you don't give two flipping fucks. You also tend to burn yourself, which you also don't give a single fuck about. No pain no game, another motto of yours.

You like to chat with your moirail Katsuo, who is a totally awesome guy. You also have other friends you like talking to, who are all pretty wicked. Your trolltag is "clockworkInferno" and you speak in a manner that "is 7o77a1y coo1 and he11a chi11".

What will you do now?

 **}** **L** **eonce: Keep working on that weird shit**

This "weird shit" happens to be a present for the wriggling day girl, AKA your moirail's best friend. You like her, but also intimidated by her. She's a smart chick and you never want to try and test her intelligence. You recall some fucker trying that, and they ended up getting wrecked. Or, as you put it, got "7o7a11y rek7ed and burned on forsho". Anyways, the "weird shit" was a walking cane. No, his best friend wasn't blind or anything. She just has weak legs, so she needed something to help her walk with. Ol' smartass told you once that her old cane is getting really old and brittle. She's dying to get a new cane, one that is perhaps like the one her ancestor once had. As the most kindest troll on the planet, you up and decide to make a replica of her ancestor's cane for her wriggling day. You're just awesome like that.

Anyways, the replica was awesome. The cane was made of white wood, with silver dragon-like patterns carved into the shaft. Took you many weeks making the dragon carvings look perfect. A silk, teal ribbon was wrapped around the collar of the cane. The ribbon was courtesy of your other friend, a hella brilliant fashionista with just the right fabric for anything. The silver handle was shaped like the head of a barn owl, and the tip of the cane was shaped like an owl's talon. You thought this creature was called a spleenfowls, but according to the fashionista they are called owls. What-fucking-ever.

Now, you were pretty proud of the cane. Not only was it a cool looking cane, but it was really handy. It was a katana, a grappling hook, a bo staff, and nunchucks. It was better than ol' smartass' old cane, since it was just a simple stick. This cane was like the ultimate cane. This was probably one of your best inventions, and you would be pissed if something were to happen to it.

 **}** **Leonce: Keep the cane for yourself**

You consider it, but you shake your head. You really had no use for that cane, since you got a lot of weapons and tools that you already use. Sure, the cane was pretty sweet, but you really didn't need it.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You pushed that to the side, glancing at your husktop. You were just talking to Katsuo, lying your ass off like a pro. You weren't at the ruins, nor were you planning to. You were here, chilling. You know that was a jerk move to pull, but you had to get back at him for that fucking prank he pulled the other day. Lousy goddamn stupid jetpacks. No one outsmarts the pranking master, not even Erebus. You were the king of Prankdom, not him. This throne is yours and no other ass can sit on it. Any fool who would dare try to challenge the king can and will get their ass handed to them. All's fair in prank and war. You didn't make the rules, the meme gods did. You just had to follow their twenty-one commandments like a good prankster you were, or else there would be six hundred sixty-six punishments to face. Ain't no one got time for that, you thought.

Besides, it's not like he's going to get into some serious trouble, right? His lusus is probably going to find him at the ruins, give him some long-winded speech, and then take him home. Nothing too major, nothing too harsh. Just nice and chill, and nothing more.

Gods, you sound like some sort of meme-loving cool kid. In a way, you kind of were. So, you sound like yourself.

 **}** **Leonce: Stop goofing around and pester someone**

You up and decide to talk to one of your other friends. Well, more like one of Katsuo's best buddies. Might as well talk to the wriggling day girl, since you really want to brag about the epic gift you made her. You also needed her smartass advice, since she knew Katsuo pretty well. Maybe she'll agree with you about the pranking the dilemma, or maybe not. You're just going to have to risk it.

You open up Trollian and began to message the damn wriggling day girl.

 **}** **== == ==}**

— **clockworkInferno [CI] began trolling calibratorsSincerity [CS]** —

 **CI** : yoooooo

 **CI** : wha7 is uuuuuuup mako7o

 **CS** : Greet1ngs, Leonce.

 **CI** : sup u adorab1e smar7ass

 **CI** : happy wri991in9 day

 **CS** : Th4nk you ever so much. 1 4m 4ssum1ng th4t my present from you w1ll be one of your best works yet?

 **CI** : yup, 9onna be 7he bes7

 **CI** : ur 9onna be like

 **CI** : "Oh Leonce, 1 4m 4bsolutely fl4berg4sted! How d1d you know 1 w4nted th1s for so long? 1 never told 4nyone 4bout th1s p4rt1cular 1tem, not even my mo1r41l."

 **CS** : O.O

 **CS** : My, 4ndre4 w4s wrong. 1 should never underest1m4te you.

 **CI** : damn s7raigh7

 **CS** : You m1m1cked my typ1ng style very well. D4re 1 s4y, 1t w4s 4lmost ex4ct.

 **CI** : i may ac7 like a 7urd, bu7 i know how 7o copy fuckers

 **CI** : copyin is an ar7, a very serious ar7

 **CS** : 1 sh4ll t4ke your word for 1t.

 **CI** : so

 **CS** : So?

 **CI** : ...

 **CI** : k so i need ur opinion on smth

 **CS** : 1 4m l1sten1ng.

 **CI** : i mi9h7ve...1ied 7o ka7suo abou7 9oin9 7o 7he ruins

 **CS** : ...

 **CI** : ...

 **CS** : To be fr4nk w1th you, 1 re4lly d1d s4w th4t com1ng.

 **CI** : wow

 **CS** : Look, Leonce, 1 th1nk you should go to the ru1ns before K4tsuo. He re4lly c4res 4bout you, you know.

 **CI** : yeah i 9uess ur ri9h7

 **CS** : You know very well th4t 1 4m right.

 **CI** : ugh yeah i know

 **CS** : Well? Wh4t 4re you w41t1ng for? Go to h1m, Leonce.

 **CI** : u make it sound 1ike i 1ove him

 **CS** : :|

 **CI** : aii9h7 im goin im goin

 **CS** : Just prom1se you'll be c4reful, okay? 1've been h4v1ng these horr1ble v1s1ons l4tely. Someth1ng 4bout tod4y 1s very...off.

 **CI** : 7here probab1y bs

 **CS** : 1 re4lly hope so.

 **CI** : we11 im ou7

 **CI** : peace

— **clockworkInferno [CI] ceased trolling calibratorsSincerity [CS]** —

 **}** **== == ==}**

You shut your husktop, smacking the palm of your hand on your head repeatedly. Great, just great. You had planned to work on certain projects today, but that's no longer an option. Why did you have to be so stupid? Why did you think you could get away with this? What in hell made you think Katsuo wouldn't get mad at you?! You know you're not stupid, yet you still make dumbass mistakes and say things you shouldn't say. You hated the way your think pan works. You wished there was something to make you smarter, but there wasn't. You were just lame and stupid.

 **}** **Leonce: Just go already**

Self-loathing aside, you had to go. You grab a backpack and started shoving stuff into it. Your husktop was the first thing to go in, followed by various adventuring tools and some snacks. You rushed around the room, making sure you grabbed everything you needed. If you're going to the ruins, you better make sure you bring anything that will help you. The way to the ruins was pretty dangerous. You never know what you can run into.

Outside your window, your lusus floated in front of it. Ma Phoenix tilted her head at you as you packed, tapping her beak against the glass. You glanced up at her, smiling slightly.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Slinging the pack over your shoulder, you snatched the cane and hurried over to the window. Ma Phoenix backed away as you opened the window, squawking in surprise. She shook her head, ruffling her feathers. Ma was always easily frightened. You held out the cane and told her to take it to Makoto, reminding her to hurry back as quick as possible. Ma let out a soft caw and took the cane. You two share one last glance, and your lusus flew off towards the east. You watched her go, slumping your shoulders. If there was one thing that can cheer you up, it was Ma because she was the best lusus. Ma was always ready to help you with your crazy schemes. You hope nothing bad happens to her. You would be devastated if anything happens to her.

You took one last at your workshop before you jump out of the window.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Your wings spread out, and you soared high up into the sky. You hollered, smiling brightly. Arms spread out, you did a couple of loop-de-loops. The clouds swirled around you, and the soft breeze kissed your face. Adrenaline pumped through your veins, filling you with excitement. God, you fucking love flying. It was the best experience in the whole world. Higher up, you could see everything. You could almost touch the stars and moons. You could even sit on clouds. Well, you technically couldn't sit on clouds since they're gases not solids, but you liked to pretend you do. You also liked to pretend you were a wind-controlling dragon flying over his kingdom, but that's off topic.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You closed your eyes and could faintly hear the waves crashing in the distance. Other than that, it was comfortably quiet. You dove down, heading toward the beach. Your feet touched the sand, and your wings quickly folded behind you. Glancing around, you started walking down the shoreline. Your footprints trailed behind you, quickly being washed away by the coming tides. You kept fidgeting at the straps of your backpack or kept fiddling with the buttons of your jacket. Your gut was telling you something was up. Usually, when you walked around here, there was always some creature popping out of nowhere or some sea-dweller threatening to gouge out your eyes. You never really had a peaceful day at the beach. But, today, something was really off. Maybe CS was right, maybe something was off about today. Sheesh, she's probably having a field day since it's her wriggling day. It must've sucked having bad visions on a day like today.

 **}** **Leonce: Fall on your face**

You immediately fall over, face-first. If this was like some crappy sit-com, the audience would be roaring with laughter and your sappy co-stars would be shaking their heads and say " _Oh Leonce, you're such a card_ ". But, this wasn't some crappy sit-com. This was real life and, _dammit_ , that really hurt.

You push up and got onto your knees, which were scratched. You rubbed your head, hissing sharply. Goddamn lousy stupid thing you tripped over. You look over your shoulder, expecting something stupid like a rock or shell. But, lo and behold, 'twas not a rock or shell that you, the Great Leonce Valdez, had tripped over. No, lo and behold, 'twas a big ax. A big ass, fancy ax stuck in the sand. You tripped over a fucking ax without getting cut by its sharp blade.

What. The. Shit.

 **}** **Leonce: Examine** **ax**

You stood up and looked down at ax, tilting your head. It was a large, double-edged bronze battle ax. The long handle had weird letters flawlessly carved in. They didn't look like they were from the alphabet you were somewhat familiar with. Meaning, these letters aren't Alternian. Oddly enough, you could read it. The letters spelled out the word "HEPHAESTUS". The grip had a brown ribbon wrapped around it, with reddish-brown stains and holes dotting the ends of the ribbon. Flames were effortlessly etched into the dual blades, glowing like embers. Everything about this ax was awesome. You drooled little, just because you were in awe of this motherfucking awesome weapon. Lord almighty, you wished you had skill to make this baby. Like hot damn, if you met the creator you would be begging them to make you their apprentice.

 **}** **Leonce: Pick up** **ax**

You look at an imaginary camera like you're some funny TV show, particularly "The Office". Bruh, this ax probably weighed a ton. There's no way you're going to be able lift it.

 **}** **Leonce: Just do it. You can do it. JUST DO IT.**

You look down at the ax. You are suddenly filled with determination. You can do it. You can't let dreams just be dreams. You can do it. You had to...

 _ **JUST DO IT! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

 **}** **Leonce: Pick up** **ax**

You wrap your hands around the grip, and took in a deep breath. Using all your strength, you pulled at the ax. The ax popped out of sand, causing you to stumble a bit. You stared at it, a little proud. You just pulled out a big-ass weapon out of the sand with just your hands. Hot damn, you are good. You are so...wait...

You look behind your shoulder. A figure stands a few feet behind you.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You spun around, swinging your ax. All you slice was air. You look frantically around, hands shaking. Silence and an empty beach was what you found. No figure was to be seen, no living being was here except you. Maybe you were seeing things, maybe not. It's probably best not to dwell on it for too long, lest you want to begin to think you were going crazy. You leave going nuts for the purple-bloods. Those motherfuckers were fucked up, always talking about mirthful messiahs and talking smack about lowbloods. Screw them, being a lowblood was awesome. Sure, your lifespan wasn't that long, but at least you got cool powers.

 **}** **Leonce: Hurry to the ruins**

You're wasting time, Valdez. Katsuo is going to beat you to the ruins if you keep getting distracted.

You run down the shoreline, ax in hand. A few miles ahead, you could clearly see the ruins. You're going to make, bro. You're going to make it.

 **}** **== == ==}**

A few moments later, you arrive at the ruins. You stood still, staring up in silent awe. The ruins had always been lodged in this very spot ever since you can remember. Katsuo said that he thinks its been here since the dawn of Alternia, which you thought it was probably true. It was a tall, towering azure temple, wedged into the side of the cliffs. Atop of the temple was a obsidian statue, shaped like a figure of a male troll with no horns. Live flames curled around the male figure, its blank, scarlet eyes smoldering like embers. On each side of the temple were two, tall bronze spires. One spire had a weird windy-looking symbol on top of it, while the other had a sphere engulfed in a raging fire. You and Katsuo never went inside, since he's afraid of the complete darkness and you thought there could be some serious fucked up shit inside.

But, something in your gut told you today was the day you were going inside. Maybe today was going to be the day...

 **}** **Leonce: Go inside**

You walked up the stairs, cautious of where you stepped. You kept the ax at ready, partly out of paranoia and partly out of wanting to look badass. It was kind of dumb, since there was no one here to see you be a badass. But, you honestly don't give a fuck.

Once you reached the top, your ax hummed. A crackling sound echoed from the inside, causing you to flinch. You took a deep breath, and entered.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Inside was a very large and spacious room. The walls were littered with glyphs and the same strange letters on your ax. Balls of pure white fire floated high above your head, nearly touching the ceiling. The torches on the walls were lit with green flames, casting the room in an emerald glow. The smooth, stone floor was decorated in colorful mosaic tiles. The mosaic tiles showed a light blue planet, covered in fluffy white clouds. A smaller, golden planet seemed orbit the cloudy planet. Arranged in a circle, twelve other planets surrounded the blue planet. Each of the twelve planets were different from one another. One had hurricanes all over the surface, while another was made up of clockwork gears and those glitchy bits you would see on a computer. Only one of the planets was glowing, and that was a planet with wind and flames surrounding it. At the far end, just opposite of where you were standing, was a large alter. The alter was made of bronze and gold, decorated with colorful flames and ornamental weapons. A anvil-shaped podium stood in the middle of the alter, covered in dust and cobwebs.

You stare at the podium, tightening your grip on the ax. You wonder...

 **}** **Leonce: Go to the podium**

You walk across the room, heading straight for the podium. You barely noticed that with each step you took, a torch went out. Once you got the podium, only two torches were lit. You looked down at the podium, dropping your backpack and holding up the ax. CS told you that curiosity killed the cat, but your best friend said that satisfaction brought it back. Maybe, maybe being curiosity won't kill the cat in this case. You really hope not.

 **}** **Leonce: Place ax down**

You swung the ax down, lodging the blade into the podium. You carefully let go of the handle, and stepped back. At first, nothing happened. But then, the ax began to glow. The whole temple starting shaking, making the alter tremble. The torches soon lit up again, and the glyphs and letters on the walls began to flash brightly. The podium itself remained still, humming softly.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You stumbled, falling onto your ass. The balls of fire up above starting going out, fizzling as if it was douced with water. You mutter that this was a bad idea, and grumble about how you should've just stayed in your workshop. You try to get to your feet, but a sharp pain hit you right between your shoulder blades. Black dots danced across your eyes, making your head spin. Your body eased up as you fell onto your side. The darkness consumed your vision, and you went out like a light.

 **}** **== == ==}**

" _ **AnD sO...iT hAs BeGuN...**_ "

Two, soulless black eyes stared at a pool of thick, bronze water. In the reflection of the water, an image of Leonce was shown. He was fast asleep, unaware of his surroundings. His hive, with Ma Phoenix approaching it, disappeared in a flash of light. When the light faded, the hive and lusus was gone. Meanwhile, the temple itself was soon being engulfed in shadows.

" _ **EvErYtHiNg Is FaLlInG iNtO pLaCe...ThE hErO oF bReAtH hAs EnTeReD...**_ "

The bronze waters glowed, humming as if it was asking a question.

" _ **ShOw Me...tHe HeRo Of MiNd...**_ "

The water obeyed, and turned into a vibrant shade of teal. In the reflection, it showed a vast forest.

 **}** **Deep within the Alternian forest...**


	3. Act 1: Chapter 3

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **/~β~** **\**

* * *

 **}** **Deep within the Alternian forest...**

A pearl-white creature flew over the tops of the forest, its teal eyes scanning the trees. Its long, graceful serpentine body swayed as it flew, despite having no wings or anything to help it fly. It was as if by magic, though magic wasn't real. Well...to most it wasn't. Sharp, dagger-like claws graced over the tree tops, shredding the pastel pink leaves. Its scales shimmered like opals in the moonlight, making the serpentine look as if it was glowing. A wild, snowy mane surrounded the serpentine's head, going down its back all the way to the tip of its tail. Two, large horns jutted out from the sides of its head, near the eyes. Whisker-like strands of hair stuck to the sides of its long snout, attached to each side of its nose. The creature was a dragon, a Chinese dragon to be exact.

The dragon paused, glancing down at the woods. Its silhouette covered the green moon, causing a shadow to fall over one spot. This one spot was a small meadow, where a large hive was nestled. Leaves floated down from the towering branches of the trees, falling all around the building. Topiaries and stone lanterns decorated the front yard, along with a red _torii_ gate standing in the middle. The hive looked more like a traditional Japanese home than a normal hive, since the the walls were made of paper and wood, with stone-titled roof and windows with no glass. It was still a beautiful hive, nonetheless.

The dragon dove down, and landed underneath the _torii_ gate. It laid its head on the ground, and letting out a puff of smoke as it fell asleep.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Inside in the hive, the respiteblock sat in the very middle of it. The spacious, four-wall respiteblock was mostly made up of paper sliding-doors, called _shoji_. The _shoji_ doors were made of white paper, decorated with paintings of cherry blossom trees and mountainous landscapes. The red wood that also made up the room had golden dragons carved into the wood. Colorful, paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, casting the room in a warm glow. The redwood floor was covered in scrolls and books, along with some dragon and owl plushies. A husktop sat in the corner on top of a pile of books, with a simple black cane laying in front of it. Much like a certain troll, there was no recuperacoon located in the room. Instead, there was a pile of soft pillows and fuzzy blankets sitting in the middle, covered by a red-and-teal veil made of sheer silk that hangs from the ceiling.

A female troll sat on top of the pile, sitting in lotus position. Her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm, and her eyes were closed. She was slim and flat-chest, with an athletic figure. Her straight, layered hair went down to her shoulder blades, with short, neatly cut bangs swept to one side. She had large horns shaped like Maleficent's, except they were more curved and smoother. The young lady wore a long-sleeved, white shirt underneath a teal vest, a black blazer, black-and-teal plaid miniskirt, knee-high white socks, and black Mary Jane flats. Around her right wrist was a silver bracelet, with sun-shaped charms. A simple, teal headband was placed on her head. Located underneath the right lapel of her blazer, there was a teal, scale-shaped symbol sewn onto there. To humans, these were the scales of justice. But, to this young troll, this was her symbol she rightfully inherited from her ancestor.

Now, pray tell, who is this young lady?

 **}** **Enter name**

Your name is Atsuko Makoto and you are far too busy at the moment. So, you will have to cut to the chase and keep this introduction a bit brief.

You are enthusiastic about animals of wisdom, mainly the dragon and the owl. Both had appearances that were aesthetically pleasing to your eyes. The dragons were graceful serpentines, and owls were cunning birds of prey. You even have a small collection of owl and dragon plushies you have sewn together during your leisure. And when you say leisure, you really mean during the time between writing and roleplaying. You dabble in literature, finding that writing really helps you with your stress and anxiety. As does roleplaying, which always keeps your mind off the things that bother you every day. The kind of roleplaying you do takes a cunning mind and a clear head. You meditate and muse a lot, which will always lead you daydream and fall asleep. But ever since the accident, and you have been trying to keep yourself from sleeping for too long.

You are deeply interested in justice and karma, as well as inevitability and fate. You like to orchestrate the fall of the wicked and corrupt while spreading karma, both good and bad. In those time while trying to fit off your zoning out episodes, you take time and study Alternian law. You strive to join the high ranks of the legislacerators and become one of the greats, just like your ancestors. But, of course, you know that dream is foolish and won't matter anymore. However, you just like your kid yourself so you can be ignorant of the coming events. It's...better that you, you decided.

Your trolltag is "calibratorsSincerity" and you "spe4k w1th some of the numer4ls the bl1nd prophets once used". You have been planning for this particular day, this particular day being your wriggling day. If you cared, you would be excited about turning six sweeps. But, you did not care about your age because it was just a silly number. You are poised to begin a game you have been warned about some sweeps ago.

What will you do?

 **}** **Atsuko: Get your cane**

Oh good, something practical.

You get up and walked over to the corner, legs shaking and limping all the way. You picked up the cane, holding in both hands. It was a simple cane, really. It was pitch black with no decorations and a simple gold handle. You only used it to help you walk, since you are pretty weak in the legs and could easily fall over. You always had to limp, and it only had gotten worse ever since the accident. Unfortunately, your cane is much too old and brittle. It could instantly break if you choose to use it as a weapon.

A real shame, really. It would be a really cool weapon to use.

 **}** **Atsuko: Go back to recruiting teammates**

You also grab your husktop and go back to your "bed". You go back into lotus position and open up your husktop. Trollian conveniently pops up, much to your delight. Your eyes scan your chumproll, deciding who you should choose. There is a fine selection of strong trolls to recruit. It may be hard to decide who will join the ranks of Team Alpha, especially since you have only met five of these trolls face-to-face. Unbeknownst to all your friends, you knew that seven of them were...different. You don't like talking about it, but you have this unsettling hunch that they weren't normal trolls. You decide not to dwell on it too much, since it would surely hurt your head.

Now...who to choose?

Not her. Your moirail has already told you she would be a part of Team Beta. Not him, he's much too aggressive. Besides, he will join his moirail on Team Beta. Oh, _definitely_ not him.

Hmm, perhaps this boy? You and him have chatted before in the past. He seems like a good troll, despite his "episodes". He's a mage of unequal power, yet he can control it very well. He will be a good choice for your team.

 **}** **Atsuko: Troll twofoldSchizophrenic**

— **calibratorsSincerity [CS] began trolling inconspicuousInevitability [II]** —

 **CS** : Greet1ngs.

 **II** : whatt tthe fuck do wantt?

 **CS** : Blunt, 4re we not?

 **II** : yeah yeah, whatt fuckiing ever. ju2tt cutt tto tthe cha2e, makotto. iim a bu2y guy.

 **CS** : So you s4y...

 **II** : fuck off, you dontt know whatt ii gott.

 **CS** : Ok4y.

 **CS** : 4nyw4ys, do you w4nt to be p4rt of my te4m for th1s g4me we 4re pl4y1ng?

 **II** : whatt2 tthe cattch?

 **CS** : 1 do not know.

 **II** : eh...

 **II** : 2ure, why fuckiing nott? ii can pu2h a2iide tthe very iimporttantt tthiing2 ii had planned.

 **CS** : You me4n sett1ng 4s1de m4k1ng more of those progr4ms th4t could c4use m4ss destruct1on th4t you m4ke for the hell of 1t?

 **II** : well when you putt iitt liike tthatt, you make iitt 2ound liike iim a p2ychopatth.

 **CS** : 1 4m just be1ng honest.

 **II** : beeiing hone2tt my a22. you're alway2 hone2tt.

 **II** : ttrutth2 laced wiitth 2arca2m 2piill outt of your liip2 liike cri2p, pouriing raiin. your word2 driip and ooze wiitth 2hitty 2iinceriitty, and your eye2 only 2how tthe bluntt ttrutth you preach.

 **II** : make2 me fuckiing wonder iif youve ever ttold a liie before.

 **CS** : ...

 **II** : waiitt, youve ttold a liie before?

 **CS** : Yes.

 **II** : ooooooooohhhhhhh

 **CS** : Oh, shut your tr4p.

 **II** : whatt wa2 tthe liie and who diid you liie tto?

 **CS** : 1 do not w1sh to talk 4bout 1t. 1t's...too person4l.

 **II** : 8/

 **II** : eh, alriightt

 **CS** : W41t...

 **CS** : You're...*not* go1ng to press me for more det41ls?

 **II** : iif iitts per2onal 2hiitt you dontt wantt tto ttalk aboutt, tthen ii aiintt gonna pre22 you

 **CS** : "41n't" 1s not 4 word.

 **II** : ii know tthatt

 **CS** : Oh.

 **II** : 2o, ii probably 2hould go. gott 2ome 2hiitt tto deal wiitth.

 **CS** : Of course.

 **II** : ttalk tto you latter?

 **CS** : Uh...l4ter, you me4n?

 **II** : yeah, 2orry.

 **CS** : Don't 4polog1ze. Your qu1rk 1s somet1mes h4rd to dec1pher.

 **II** : ha ha, whattever.

 **CS** : Goodbye, then.

 **II** : yeah, 2ee ya.

— **calibratorsSincerity [CS] ceased trolling inconspicuousInevitability [II]** —

 **}** **== == ==}**

Okay, that was...surprisingly easily. You managed a patient smile. Maybe this was going to be better than you had previously anticipated.

Perhaps it was time to speak with the spider, AKA your moirail. You had some things to discuss, anyways.

 **}** **== == ==}**

A certain spidery manipulator's trolltag starts flashing. Oh speak of the devil. You wonder what she wants.

 **}** **Atsuko: Answer the spider**

— **sardonicallyCharmed [SC] began trolling calibratorsSincerity [CS]** —

 **SC** : Heeeeeeeello there, my dear owlette. ::::)

 **CS** : Greet1ngs, my d4rl1ng sp1der. How 4re you?

 **SC** : I'm positively wonderful, owlette. I just got AV on our team!

 **CS** : Excellent. TS h4s been recru1ted.

 **SC** : Primus? ::::/

 **CS** : Wh4t?

 **SC** : Not to 8e a 8itch, 8ut Primus is sort of...cr8zy.

 **CS** : He just h4s some 1ssues, N1l1m4. He 1s not cr4zy.

 **SC** : He seems like it most of the time!

 **CS** : N1l1m4...

 **SC** : Ugh! Fine, whatever.

 **SC** : So...a8out this g8me...

 **CS** : Wh4t 4bout it?

 **SC** : I feel like...m8king these teams are going to 8e...pretty pointless.

 **CS** : Oh, 1 4lre4dy know th4t.

 **SC** : W8, you did?!

 **CS** : Oh yes, 1 just w4nted to m4ke these te4ms to...keep our fr1ends 1gnor4nt unt1l 1t w4s t1me to know the b1tter truth.

 **SC** : That's sorta...wrong.

 **CS** : 1 h4ve le4rned th4t 1t's best to st4y 4s obl1v1ous 4s poss1ble, even 1f you h4ve 4 feel1ng of the 1nev1t4ble com1ng.

 **SC** : I mean...I get where you're coming from. Too much knowledge can 8e a really bad thing, 8ut...

 **CS** : But wh4t?

 **SC** : Siiiiiiiigh...

 **SC** : 8ut, 8eing o8livious can 8e a very 8ad thing. Especially...especially when there is something that you really need to know and can't avoid not knowing.

 **SC** : It's like...uh...

 **SC** : S8ying you have complete confidence, when really you don't and you're only s8ying that 8ecause someone put it in your mind that 8eing confident is all a8out the opposite of what confidence is.

 **SC** : Or like, hiding your supposed "flaws" will m8ke you cooler or more heroic.

 **SC** : It's just not...right.

 **CS** : Wh4t do you know 4bout wh4t's "r1ght"? You're the one th4t's respons1ble 4bout my current st4te, of K4tsuo's current st4te.

 **SC** : ...

 **SC** : I thought...you said...that you wouldn't 8ring up that matter ever again.

 **CS** : 1 know more 4bout our f4te 4nd wh4t w1ll h4ppen to us th4n you. 1've seen th1ngs you w1sh you could see, but don't bec4use you're sc4red of wh4t you'll see.

 **SC** : I have a good reason for that, D8MM8T.

 **CS** : C4lm yourself, d4rl1ng sp1der. Your 4nger 1s show1ng.

 **SC** : DON'T. Ok8y, don't even FUCKING start with that 8ullshit!

 **CS** : 1t's not bullsh1t.

 **SC** : Well, to me it IS. How many fucking times do I have to s8y I'm sorry? HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO S8Y SORRY FOR 8EING A FUCKING IDIOT WITH FUCKING PRO8LEMS? SORRY THAT I AM NOT AS IN TUNE WITH MY EMOTIONS AS YOU ARE, MS. OPEN 8OOK. FUCKING SORRY A8OUT THE SHIT I M8DE YOU GO THROUGH 8ECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS OF HOW CLOSE YOU AND ERE8US WERE.

 **SC** : FUCKING SORRY A8OUT NOT 8EING A GOOD LISTENER 8ECAUSE NO ONE HAS EVER GIVEN ME A SECOND LOOK 8UT MY LUSUS AND REGINA. FUCKING SORRY THAT I GOT POSSESSIVE AND SHIT.

 **SC** : MOTHER

 **SC** : FUCKING

 **SC** : SORRY

 **CS** : ...

 **CS** : 1...N1l1m4...

 **SC** : Oh, forget it.

 **CS** : N1l1m4...you re4lly shouldn't...you know...

 **SC** : Shut it.

 **SC** : Gotta go. 8ye.

— **sardonicallyCharmed [SC] ceased trolling calibratorsSincerity [CS]** —

 **}** **== == ==}**

You frown, slamming your husktop shut. Dammit, it was really hard talking to your moirail in a civil manner. At this point, you're really not sure if she's your moirail anymore. You really wish that you two had reconciled after the accident, but alas, you haven't. Your rivalry and jealousy of one another had gotten worse since then, and you still held a grudge against her. You really couldn't help it, but goddammit, she was the reason you ended up like this. It was all her fault. You wanted to make her pay, you really did, but you couldn't let yourself do it. It was just against your nature, you supposed.

Although, you had a feeling you already did make her pay...

 **}** **Atsuko: Get down to business**

Placing aside your husktop, you stood up and walked out the opened _shoji_ in front of you.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You walked out of your hive into the yard. The moons were still out, shining softly in the darkness. Your lusus, Doragon, was napping under the _torii_ gate in front of you. Faint wisps of smoke floated up from his nostrils and up into the skies. He always took naps after long days of flying in the skies and keeping trolls from entering your territory. You always tell him to stop, that this place wasn't your territory nor were these trolls "invading" it, but Doragon never listens. He was a free spirit, so you just let him do his thing.

 **}** **Atsuko: Look up**

You stared up at the sky, seeing the stars glittering in the darkness. The breeze swirled around you, causing some tresses of your hair to flutter about. A relaxed breath puff out of your mouth as you eased up. All was well.

 **}** **== == ==}**

A rustle echoed, causing you to flinch. You look around, listening carefully.

What was that?

 **}** **Atsuko: Arm yourself**

Your grip on your cane tightened, sensing something wrong in the air. Your cane may be a bad choice to use as a weapon, but you had no other option. It was either that, or use your "special" abilities. And there was no way in hell you were going to do that.

 **}** **Atsuko: Find threat**

You take another look around. Your gaze stopped at one point, causing you to snort. Doragon had woken up, and he had something in his mouth. It was a cane made of white wood, with silver dragon-like patterns carved into the shaft. The carvings looked effortless and downright gorgeous. A silk, teal ribbon was wrapped around the collar of the cane. It felt soft between your fingers, and was as smooth as a pearl's surface. The silver handle was shaped like the head of a barn owl, and the tip of the cane was shaped like an owl's talon.

You stared in shock, gobsmacked by how breath-taking the cane was. You dropped your cane as you walked towards your lusus, long forgetting you even had it.

 **}** **Atsuko: Take the cane**

Doragon bowed his head, opening his mouth. You caught it with ease, smiling brightly. You twirled your cane, laughing a little. Your lusus smiled, nodded his head in amusement.

"This is perfect," you said, your voice showing a hint of an Asian accent. "Leonce did a fantastic job." You pause. "Although...it doesn't really look like my ancestor's cane..."

You shrug your shoulders. Nobody was perfect, and he still did a brilliant job overall.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You held the cane in both hands, feeling butterflies in your stomach. This felt familiar, holding a cane like this one, like it was deja vu. But, you have never had a cane like this before. Perhaps this deja vu feeling was just another one of those odd feelings you get at random times. It probably means nothing.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You looked over at Doragon, who was staring at you patiently.

"Stand guard," you said as you tapped the side of your headband. "I must go now, Doragon. There is business to be done."

 **}** **== == ==}**

A pair of teal glasses sprouted from the headband and went over your eyes. This headband was made by Leonce and your other friend, archersVoid. You used these glasses for roleplaying, when you had to communicate with your friends or had to deal with any dumbasses. Now, you had to use them to ensure everything was going according to plan.

Oh great, what now?

 **}** **Atsuko: Answer Katsuo**

— **ghostlyPariah [GP] began trolling calibratorsSincerity [CS]** —

 **GP** : Where the fuck issssss leonce?

 **GP** : Hessssss not ansssssswer any of my messssssa9essssss.

 **CS** : He has entered and 1s st4rt1ng the sess1on.

 **GP** : FUCKIN9 WHAT

 **CS** : Soon, more w1ll follow.

 **GP** : IM FUCKIN9 SSSSSSORRY, BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN9 ABOUT

 **CS** : K4tsuo, c4lm down. 1t's me. You don't...you don't h4ve to keep up th1s ruse.

 **GP** : I

 **GP** : ...

 **GP** : I

 **GP** : ...

 **GP** : alri9ht. im sorry.

 **CS** : 1 don't underst4nd why you p1cked up 4 new qu1rk 4fter the 4cc1dent. 1t confuses me gre4tly.

 **GP** : well...i needed somethin9 to trick people into thinkin9 im alri9ht, when in reality im not alri9ht.

 **CS** : Well, 4t le4st you kept the n1ne b1t of your qu1rk.

 **GP** : yeah...

 **CS** : Wh4t's 1t l1ke, be1ng...you know...

 **GP** : i can barely feel anythin9. its like, im livin9, but at the same time, im not.

 **CS** : C4n you st1ll touch th1ngs?

 **GP** : yeah, but i really have to concentrate if i need to grab somethin9. 9ood thin9 ive been masterin9 my abilities for quite some time.

 **CS** : 1'm sorry th1s h4d to h4ppen to you.

 **GP** : like i said to sc, its fine. im...kinda okay with a lot of thin9s. i can still feel shit...but most of the time, i feel so hallow and...numb.

 **CS** : H4s she...4polog1zed to you?

 **GP** : a bunch of times, yeah. i keep tellin9 her its fine, but i can sense she still feels pretty awful about it.

 **GP** : damn, its so hard to type the way i use to type. like, goddammit.

 **CS** : You forgot 4 n1ne.

 **GP** : i know, that was my point.

 **CS** : Oh.

 **CS** : Well, 1f you feel l1ke you c4nnot keep 1t go1ng, then 1 suggest you do wh4tever feels natural.

 **GP** : well, the snake thing doesn't work out for me. i dont even like snakes. and...and replacing "g" with 9 makes me remember the days before the accident, and i dont like thinking about those days, even though im okay with what happened.

 **GP** : i just...want to speak in a way that reflects my state of mind.

 **CS** : Then, type 1n the w4y you 4re typ1ng now.

 **GP** : with...no emotions? no replacing anything? just...type like this?

 **CS** : 1t's 4 qu1rk, 1s 1t not?

 **GP** : i...suppose...

 **CS** : Everyone else w1ll le4rn 4bout wh4t h4ppened to us sooner or l4ter. Why not g1ve them h1nts?

 **GP** : but how will leonce react?

 **GP** : he was there when it happened, but he doesn't know what really happened.

 **CS** : He's your mo1r41l. Tell h1m. You love h1m, don't you?

 **GP** : love is a strong word, suko. i prefer...care.

 **CS** : Then, you c4re 4bout h1m, r1ght?

 **GP** : yes.

 **CS** : Then tell h1m when you see h1m 4g41n.

 **GP** : i supposed.

 **GP** : im...going to the temple.

 **CS** : Wh4t?

 **GP** : well, first i need to find the relic that will summon the temple, so yeah. need to find that first.

 **CS** : 1...don't underst4nd.

 **GP** : this is how you play the game, atsuko. you find an ancient relic that will summon your temple.

 **GP** : all temples will take us to a planet in the medium, where we shall slumber while we solve puzzles in the dreamscape in order for us to awaken and learn of our titles.

 **CS** : ...

 **GP** : i know what i know because of what the voices have told me, and my lusus. i would say dreams too...but my dreams have been pretty vague and meaningless.

 **CS** : K4tsuo, you're k1nd of sc4r1ng me r1ght now.

 **GP** : you would know so much more than i do if you listen to doragon and go back to letting your visions showing you the way.

 **CS** : But...

 **GP** : but what?

 **CS** : K4tsuo, 1'm 4fr41d of wh4t 1'm go1ng to see 1f 1 do go b4ck there. 1t seems...my m1nd 1s sh4ttered.

 **GP** : no, the only shattered minds are ii's and cd's. maybe a few others, but those are the only ones that come to mind.

 **CS** : How c4n you st4nd h4v1ng a mut4t1on th4t m4kes you w4nt scre4m?

 **GP** : i dunno, its just blood. i mean, yeah it gives me creepy ass powers and such, but its blood. nothing to cry or whine about.

 **GP** : im okay with it. im okay with a lot of things, i guess.

 **CS** : 1...don't know.

 **GP** : youll know. i have faith in you.

 **CS** : 1f you s4y so.

 **GP** : i know so.

 **CS** : So, 4re you off to f1nd the temple?

 **GP** : yeah

 **CS** : Then 1 guess 1'll...see you l4ter?

 **GP** : you will, just not in the way you want it to be.

 **GP** : and...i guess not "later", but some time after we all enter and wake up.

 **GP** : so, youll see me in the near future...?

 **CS** : Oh...ok4y.

 **CS** : So, 1 guess th1s 1s 1t.

 **GP** : yep. the world is ending and theres no way to stop it.

 **CS** : But we w1ll surv1ve, r1ght?

 **CS** : 4nd...we 4re not the re4son 1t's ending, r1ght?

 **GP** : no

 **GP** : its someone elses fault, actually.

 **CS** : W41t, who?

 **GP** : no one important until the near future.

 **CS** : Uh...wh4t does th4t me4n?

 **GP** : youll see, soon enough.

 **GP** : you should hurry now. the forest will start to burn and you must be transported quickly. luckily, the temple will send you and your hive to the medium. all temples do that, i suppose.

 **CS** : Th4t's...somewh4t re4ssur1ng.

 **GP** : i shall help sc and bh get the other teams settled, even though they are pretty pointless and really stupid.

 **CS** : How d1d you...?

 **CS** : You know wh4t, 1gnore th4t. The Vo1ces must tell you everyth1ng.

 **GP** : that is somewhat true.

 **CS** : Goodbye, 1 guess.

 **GP** : bye

— **ghostlyPariah [GP] ceased trolling calibratorsSincerity [CS]** —

* * *

 **}** **Atsuko: Be Katsuo**

You are now Katsuo.

You stood deep within the forest, staring at the tree in front of you. It was a tall, pale white poplar tree, with bare branches that swayed in the wind. Sparkling rubies and silver chains hung from the branches, while obsidian ropes wrapped around the tree's thin trunk. It was a strange plant, you thought to yourself. Your orange eyes flickered, turning white.

If it wasn't obvious, you were half-dead. Ever since that accident involving FLARPing and meddling and lying, you have been walking between the lines of the dead and the living. Changing your quirk was the first step to hiding the hard truth, but Atsuko and her moirail saw through your lies. Atsuko tried to convince you to stop pretending, but you told her time and time again that she was acting like a hypocrite. The accident had left her in a state of disbelief and denial. The only ones that were left somewhat unharmed was her moirail, Leonce, and that indigo-blooded weirdo (AKA archersVoid). You sometimes wonder if any of them suffered as much as you and Atsuko did. The spider might have been harmed, considering the fact that you never see her leave her hive anymore.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You pull out your weapon from your satchel. To any smart person, they would know that your weapon was called _kusarigama_. But, for the sake of those less educated, your weapons were sickles with long chains attached to them. They were greating for wall climbing and attacking enemies from afar.

You twirl one of the sickles and toss it, sending it flying through the air. It wrapped around the trunk, its sharp curved blade digging into the bark. You tugged at the chain, causing the tree to be pulled out of the ground. It began floating, coming towards you. You simply blinked and began walking towards the east. The Temple was close, you could feel it. It was so close that, for the time being, you decide to be someone who was also relevant to the chain of events that will lead to your team's escape from doom.

Who shall you be?

 **}** **Katsuo: Be the spider**


	4. Act 1: Chapter 4

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **/~β~** **\**

* * *

 **}** **Katsuo: Be the spider**

A towering, pitch black Gothic castle stood on a high cliff, with a flowing river snaking in the canyon below. The elaborate castle had steeples, arches, and a bridge connected to two towers. The twelve-pane windows were a rich shade of scarlet, with most of them covered in silvery webs. A similar Gothic castle stood across the canyon, standing taller than this one. The glowing windows were azure, with faint cracks in the glass. On one of the towers, there is a large clock that ticks in a slow, soothing rhythm. A white rope bridge stretched across the canyon, connecting the two castles. Meteors were falling from the sky in the distance, but really no one was paying attention.

 **}** **== == ==}**

The respiteblock was comfy and spacious, with smooth black walls decorated with silky white webs and various cocoon-shaped shelves filled with books. There was a large, scarlet window that lead to a balcony, covered with sheer black curtains. Azure ribbons hung from the ceiling of the room, while the royal blue floor was made of fuzzy carpet. Near the window was a scarlet recuperacoon shaped like a spider's cocoon. Across from the window was a large black desk with a crimson computer sitting atop it, along with a leather-bound journal, a couple of ripped-up FLARP rule books, and spreadsheets. A comfy, dark blue chair sat in front of it. Scattered and strewn all over the floor were an array of tarot cards and dice.

A young female troll sat in front of the desk, muttering under her breath as she rubbed her temples. The young girl looked tall and lean, with a semi-full chest and sharp, wolf-like fangs poking out of her mouth. Her cold eyes were mismatched. One eye, the left eye, had six smaller pupils surrounding the main pupil in a circle. The other was normal, with just one ordinary pupil. Both pupils had a ring of cerulean around them, while her grey skin had a faint dusting of cerulean freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her long, black hair was cut choppily, going down to her waist with long bangs that tended to fall onto her left eye. A streak of cerulean went down the middle of her bangs. Atop the spidery troll's head were a pair of twisted horns shaped like cornucopias. The female troll wore a long-sleeved, black sweater, black skinny jeans with white web designs, and knee-high scarlet Converse. She had on a pair of aviator sunglasses, with the azure-tinted lenses obscuring her eyes from view. Sparkling, obsidian earrings hung on her earlobes, shaped like spiders. Her sign was located on the front of her the sweater in cerulean, taking on the shape of a wheel with a strange asterisk-like star above it. To any human, this was the symbol for Tyche, the goddess of luck and fortune. But, to this troll, it was her sign that she had rightfully inherited from her ancestor.

Who is this mysterious, spidery troll?

 **}** **Enter name**

Your name is Nilima Takara.

You have a love-hate relationship with your abilities. Your powers were a gift and a curse, a double-edge blade much like the abilities of lowbloods. It bothered you that your whole caste used their powers for dominance and loved it, while you hated invading other trolls' minds. You were uncomfortable of how easy it was to access their minds, how simple it was to nudge their choices towards your favor. Some of your caste could only control the impressionable, but you and countless others had full control of every caste. You've met some, and they really disturbed you. The only thing different about you was that your vision eightfold was more like clairvoyance. But even with that, trolls of your caste and higher envy you. You have to deal with them going " _Dammit, you lucky bitch_ " or " _Why do you hang with lowblood flith and not use your powers on them_ ". You hate having to deal with that. You don't like it. You don't like them. You rather be the "lowblood flith" than hear the crap those pompous highbloods spit out.

Nonetheless, you are a huge dork for weapons and combat. You keep a vast collection of various weapons somewhere in your hive. You and the violet-blooded prissy prince make strategies for mock battles constantly, sparking up some caliginous feelings for one another. You like to study up on war strategies and the art of war itself, always running possible outcomes of battles in your head. You like to read a lot, too. You are a nerd for literature. Anything that involved indulging yourself in the comforting fictional world was music to your ears. Sweet, sweet music to your ears.

You also like to roleplay, both the dangerous and the friendly kind. Extreme roleplay is your poison. You love the thrill of victory, the rush of outsmarting your opponent. You love to roleplay with your friends, or at least you did. Nowadays, you usually went at it alone, fucking with others and just being reckless. You just roleplayed for the hell of it, and to help you forget some things you really want to forget. It was like an addiction, doing anything reckless to help you forget. But, your biggest addiction was gambling. However, that matter wouldn't come up until later into your session.

You like to troll and chat with your friends and acquaintances via Trollian. Your trolltag is "sardonicallyCharmed" and you "speak in a manner that can get quite sarcastic and a 8it dramaaaaaaaatic".

What will you do?

 **}** **Nilima: Contact moirail**

You glare at the screen. You have already talked to her, and you're not planning to do it again. Seriously, how many times do you have to apologize? You've apologized to Erebus, and he was able to forgive you. Then again, he was half ghost and ghosts can't really feel anger or shit. But, half meant half, and he still could feel half of the things he used to feel. Whatever, Erebus was just _weird_. Your moirail, however, was not. Honestly, you don't even know if you're in that quadrant anymore. She wants you to pay, and you just want forgiveness.

"What the fuck, universe," you mutter to yourself.

 **}** **Nilima: Talk to someone else**

You glare at your computer. No fucking way. You weren't in the mood for other people's bullshit. Nor were you in the mood to recruit. Your fellow teammates would enter very soon, and they didn't need warnings. They needed information, and you have decided to leave that to Makoto and Katsuo. The moving of plans and actions were left to you and a certain fuchsia-blooded heiress. Leonce had entered, and it was time to have the next person enter quickly.

 **}** **Nilima: Get down to business**

You reach over and grabbed the weapon leaning against the desk. It was a long, azure tulwar, fit for a dashing pirate. The hilt was decorated with white, web-like designs, fitting to your spidery theme. The knuckle guard/bow was curved and twisted like your horns, but smoother and shinier. The pommel was more crescent-shaped, rather than the normal circular shape. The tulwar's long, curved blade was decorated with the same white web designs as the hilt, except they seemed to glow. The whole sword itself was about a yard long, probably too big for a troll your age but perfect for an adult troll. Everything about this weapon was breathtaking.

During one of your dangerous escapades, you plundered a ghost ship and found this laying amongst the dazzling treasures within. Your gut was telling you that it belonged to your ancestor, which you wholeheartedly believed it to be true. You used this weapon while you FLARP, and killed some very pissy and cocky trolls with it.

 **}** **Nilima: Sheathe your weapon**

You pull out the black leather sheathe from the drawer and attached it to the belt loop of your jeans. You then proceed to place your weapon inside the sheathe.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You walk over to your window, kicking it open and causing some of the glass to crack. A large, pearl-white wolf laid on the stony floor of the balcony. It was your lusus, Tsukiko. She raised her head at you, giving you a hard, questioning glare. You glare back at her, growling lowly. She narrowed her cerulean eyes, baring her fangs as she snarled at you. After a couple of minutes of intense glaring, Tsukiko nodded her head coldly and went back to sleep.

This was how confrontations between you and your lusus usually went. No strifes or anything stupid, just glaring and growling. You were glad your lusus was very protective and kind to you. It would've sucked if she was a high-maintenance lusus, making you do things you really didn't want to do in order to properly care for her needs. You wonder if anyone had that kind of lusus. You kind of don't doubt it.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You pat Tsukiko's head as you leaned against the railing. Your neighbor's hive stood in front of you. You propped your elbows on the railings, resting your cheek against your closed fist. Man...you wonder if this game was worth all this trouble you were going to get yourself into. If your sources were right, shit was about to go down in a matter of minutes. Or seconds. You never knew with that guy.

* * *

 **}** **Nilima: Be the other girl**

Meanwhile, in the neighboring hive...

The respiteblock of this hive was neat and tidy. The room had black walls, decorated with azure paintings of stags and trees. The fluffy, dark blue floor was clean and well kept, with a sleeping, snow-white doe lying in the middle of it. To the right of the doe were shelves filled with books and robot parts, while the left had a window that showed Nilima's hive. Behind the lusus was a dark brown desk, with an azure computer and stacks of paper. A female troll sat at the computer, staring at the clock displayed on the screen with a bored expression.

She was tall and athletic, with a muscular build that complemented her slim body. Her black hair was short and straight, reaching down to her shoulders. Half of it was placed in a bun, keeping some of the loose tresses out of her face, with short bangs reaching down to her eyebrows. A pair of crescent moon-shaped horns jutted out from her head, with one horn having its tip chipped off. The troll gritted her blunt teeth, careful not to break any even though she knew they would grow back. Her skin was grey, with a faint dusting of indigo freckles dotting her cheeks. Her almond-shaped eyes were narrowed, with a ring of indigo around the pupils. The young troll wore a black tank top, navy blue camouflage pants, and dark grey combat boots. Wrapped around her head was an indigo bandanna and a pair of fingerless leather gloves were on her hands, giving her that tough girl appearance. A crescent moon was sewn on the front of her top in indigo, which was her sign. It was a good sign, one that her ancestor used to proudly wear.

Now, who is she?

 **}** **Enter name**

Your name is Andrea Venato, and you would like to keep this introduction short and brief. And, for the sake of this story, we will keep this short and brief.

You are a skilled and devoted huntress, with a passion for nature and its creatures. You are a natural with a bow and arrow, and love the rush of a successful hunt. You spend most of your time exploring the great outdoors, getting to know the flora and fauna of the wilderness. You prefer to be either by yourself, with your lusus, or with your friends. Being with friends was better than finding love. Romance was a silly thing, as silly as those idiotic boys who couldn't take a hint. You prefer platonic feelings over romantic. You also prefer only filling your pale quadrant, which is the only romance you plan on having, even though there wasn't much romance in that quadrant.

You also love the fine arts, such as literature and music. You are particularly fond of slam poetry. You also like to meditate to help calm your nerves. Some find it odd that you are so calm and somewhat friendly, that you liked such interests that most highbloods would scoff at. But, you don't care. You stopped caring ever since the accident.

You like to converse with some of your friends via Trollian. Your trolltag is "archersChastity" and "—} With arrows at the ready, you speak with a calm and intelligent tone —}".

What shall you do?

 **}** **Andrea: Get down to business**

You reach over and grab a large bow that was leaning against the side of your desk. It was about a yard long, maybe more, shaped like a crescent and colored navy blue. Etched into the wood were silver, branch-like designs that glowed faintly. The silver string was strung up tight, thick as yarn but strong as steel. It was a good and reliable bow, probably better than any bow you have ever come across.

You found this bow during one of your hunts. You came across this gem while chasing a wild musclebeast. You had a nagging feeling that it once belonged to your ancestor, and you decided to go along with that feeling. You use this bow for all your hunts. You have killed some fine creatures with this bow, along with some unwanted attention. No one is allowed to witness your hunts, not even if they share your blood color.

 **}** **Andrea: Get ready**

You stand up, holding the bow in your hand. You snatch the midnight blue quiver hanging on your chair, placing it across your body. You then proceed to place the bow over your shoulder.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You walk over to your window, stopping right next to your lusus. You crouch down and scratch her behind the ear. The doe nuzzled her against your hands, nearly jabbing her large antlers in your face. You chuckle, and continue walking towards the window.

This was how confrontations between you and your lusus usually went. No strifes or anything stupid, just petting and avoiding antlers. You were glad your lusus was a very caring and harmless one. She has been a very helpful guide for many of your hunts, while also being the best listener.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You open the window, finding your neighbor waiting for you on her balcony. She perked her head, waving at you. You waved back.

 **}** **Andrea: Look up!**

You look up, freezing at the sight of the red-hot meteors. Oh great, what the hell is going on now? You frown, guessing that it was that thing about the coming events Nilima was telling you about. You had hoped that it wasn't something mundane and perhaps magical. But no, it just had to be something foreboding and fiery.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You turn around and hurry out of your block. You run down a shitload of stairs, jumping and skipping over a few steps. It was a miracle that you hadn't lost your balance. Someone must have warned you about the nature of stairs in advance. What luck, you suppose.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You exit your hive and stand in front of the rope bridge. The air is still and cold, silent as a mouse. You survey the area, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Just mountains and two of your only neighbors a few miles away. You wonder why you chose this spot to build a hive. It gets pretty lonely out here, but then again, it was close to forests you love to visit. Also, one of your friends lives just across the canyon. Still, it gets lonely out here.

 **}** **Andrea: Look down**

You looked down into the canyon, seeing the river flowing about. Nothing special. Just some boring...

Hold your horses, what the bloody Dickens is that?

 **}** **== == ==}**

Sitting on opposite sides of the banks of the river, two large structures appeared. From what you could see, they appeared to be large structures. One was a grassy-green crypt, seeming to blend in with the brown hues of the canyon. The other was a bright orange temple, appearing to shimmer and glow like gold.

What the hell are they?

* * *

 **}** **Andrea: Be Nilima**

You are now Nilima.

You stand at your end of the rope bridge, a few feet in front of the front door of your hive. You saw Andrea peering over the edge of the cliff, seemingly fixed on something. What the fuck could she be looking at? There was nothing interesting in the canyon, just some rocks and a stupid river. Nothing to go apeshit about.

Still...your curiosity compels you to look.

 **}** **Nilima: Resist curiosity**

You try and luckily overcome your curiosity. Instead, you walk over to the rope bridge and began to cross it. Dammit, Venato. This wasn't the time to get distracted by bullshit. It was time to be serious and get stuff done before we all died. What the hell could possibly distract her this long?

 **}** **Nilima: Get distracted**

You were halfway across the bridge when your sunglasses started flashing. Trollian popped up onto the lenses, causing you to groan. Great, what chump wanted a piece of you now?

 **}** **Nilima: Answer chump**

— **ghostlyPariah [GP] began trolling sardonicallyCharmed [SC]** —

 **GP** : nilima.

 **GP** : hey.

 **GP** : are you there?

 **GP** : answer me, please.

 **GP** : look, a lot of shit is going to happen and our side of the session is running out of time.

 **GP** : i want to tell you something, something important.

 **GP** : i forgive you.

 **GP** : i know i said that already, but that was towards killing me. i forgive you...for something else.

 **GP** : i saw something, probably due to my mutation or maybe thanks to the voices of the dead. i think these are old memories, but im not sure.

 **GP** : but anyways, you did some pretty nasty things. you were rude, ruthless, inconsiderate, and basically a huge bitch. i was a weak, fearful chump. andrea was a heartless highblood obsessed with the hemospectrum. atsuko was...different. leonce was a cocky shit, even more so than how he is now. the rest of our friends were different too, except for pi. he's still the weird piece of shit we know and sadly love.

 **GP** : but, there were these other trolls there too. you had a crush on this yellow-blood, and i think atsuko was dating this cool jade-blooded dude? idk.

 **GP** : we were playing this game with them and some of our friends. but, everything was shit. things were falling apart, and this session was doomed. we were all scared, unsure of what to do.

 **GP** : then you and cd went crazy. you became this weird orange witch with fairy wings, and cd became this grimdark psychopath. she killed a lot of people, and you settled a score with atsuko and me.

 **GP** : you blinded atsuko with your weird light power bullshit, and you killed someone i cared about. it wasn't leonce, because in this timeline he never became my moirail. which is why i was so wimpy and...lonely.

 **GP** : you killed this girl that i had a crush on, i guess. i got angry, and retaliated by not being a sad bastard.

 **GP** : long story short, doomed me realize a lot thanks to you. even though your motives were not noble, the consequences were necessary. er...well...i think they were. im not sure these memories are reliable, considering the fact that all i know is death and doom and fucking ghost shit. but what-fucking-ever.

 **GP** : i forgive you for everything you did, because your actions helped us out in the end. im also sorry for what i did. i dont know what i did, but im sorry and i shouldve stepped off.

 **GP** : i guess by the time you read this, you and andrea are probably going to be finding your temples and preparing to enter. whereas i will be sitting in front of my temple, waiting for my cue to enter.

 **GP** : man, i hope atsuko and leonce are okay. i cant get a hold of leonce, and atsuko is doing whatever forest people do. i hope you and andrea are progressing more than me and suko.

 **GP** : maybe i should talk to the others, see whats their status. havent talked to the others in awhile.

 **GP** : im probably going to pester bh. i like talking to her. she's really...

 **GP** : BUBBLY.

 **GP** : oh man, i am snickering like an idiot right now. who knew half-ghosts could be so punny? not me, thats for sure. maybe that should be my quirk: making ironic puns.

 **GP** : nah, thats lps quirk already.

 **GP** : heh

 **GP** : "lps" looks so stupid.

 **GP** : heheheheheheheheh

 **GP** : okay, gotta stop being retarded.

 **GP** : ttyl, takara.

 **GP** : bye. 0u0

— **ghostlyPariah [GP] ceased trolling sardonicallyCharmed [SC]** —

 **SC** : No, Katsuo w8!

 **SC** : Dammit, Ere8us. What the F8CK are you talking a8out? You are m8king ZERO SENSE.

 **SC** : Aaaaaaaargh! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 **SC** : WH8T THE SH8T 8S R8G8N8 D88NG? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

 **SC** : ...

 **SC** : Oh...my god.

 **SC** : OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

 **}** **== == ==}**

Your eyes went wide as Andrea jumped down the cliff and free-fell into the canyon below. You were about to scream when her lusus came out of nowhere and fell in after her. You watched as the doe swooped under her, caught her, and landed in front of some crypt with ease.

 **}** **Nilima: Flip the fuck out**

You proceed to scream and screech and flip the fuck out.

For the time being, we'll leave you alone and focus on someone else. Someone that is also important to the plot that will also help us introduce the remaining members of your party.

 **}** **Nilima: Be someone else**


	5. Act 1: Chapter 5

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **/~β~** **\**

* * *

 **}** **Nilima: Be someone else**

You are now Leonce and you just woke up in a weird room.

You were in some strange room, lying in something that wasn't a coon. The walls were made of solid silver, decorated with red, orange, and blue flame-like designs. Bronze lanterns hung from the ceiling, casting the room in a warm, hazy glow. You laid on large, four poster bed, tucked under a pile of thick, silvery-blue quilts. The bed-frame was made of gold, with wind-like runes carved and etched into the precious metal. You had to admit; this room was pretty impressive. Fit for a high and mighty highblood, you think to yourself.

But where the ever-loving fuck were you?!

 **}** **Leonce: Get up**

You shove the blankets away, throwing your legs over the side and fluttering your wings carefully. You glance down at your lap, pausing.

What...

The _fuck_...

 _Are you wearing?!_

 **}** **== == ==}**

You were dressed in golden, fancy pajamas. Okay, they weren't exactly like a tux, but they felt fancy. They were made of silk, judging by how soft and smooth they were. The long-sleeved shirt had a yellow crescent moon embroidered on the front, with little silver gems outlining the crescent. The loose pants reached down to the tops of your feet, with your toolbelt wrapped around your hips. Your feet were donned with plain, slipper-like shoes colored like your blood. What threw you off most was the cape you were wearing. It was a sky blue cape, with a high collar and a golden clasp shaped like weird windy-like emblem. Wind-like patterns were sewn into the cape, like how the adult trolls incorporated their signs onto their clothing.

This...this was a bit much. These felt like what highbloods would wear, those pompous bastards. You rather sleep in your undies than these, even if they were super comfy.

 **}** **Leonce: Go to window**

You get up and walk over to one of several windows in the room.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You peer out your window, catching your breath. Out in front of you was a Gothic city made of silver and platinum, with weird-looking figures with black skin. They were all dressed in silvery clothing, walking around and acting pretty chill. Their clothes were more lavish than yours, granted that you were in pajamas. Judging by the height, you were inside some sort of tower.

 **}** **Leonce: Contact someone?**

You looked back inside your "room" and find a desk to your left. Your husktop and goggles sat atop the desk, while the ax from before laid next to a simple, cushion-y chair. You hopped onto the chair and opened up your husktop. Trollian pops up. You scan your chumproll.

Who to pester? Wait, you got it. Perhaps it was time to contact your moirail. It's been awhile, anyways.

 **}** **Leonce: Pester moirail**

— **clockworkInferno [CI] began trolling ghostlyPariah [GP]** —

 **CI** : yo

 **CI** : wha7 is uuuuuuuup my bro7her

 **GP** : hey leonce. thank the fucking gods i finally got a hold of you.

 **CI** : whoa

 **CI** : wha7 happened 7o ur quirk

 **GP** : i decided to abandon it and type in a manner that is actually more comfortable. go fucking me.

 **CI** : uhhhhhhhh okay

 **GP** : also, i have something to tell you.

 **GP** : im dead.

 **CI** : WHA7

 **GP** : half dead, i should say. im not FULLY dead, or else i would be saying im a full-fledge ghost. im just a simple half-dead troll with half a soul. still tangible and still breathing in a way.

 **CI** : how 1ong?

 **GP** : ever since the accident, the one where nilima beat the shit out of me and threw me off a cliff during one of our flarping escapades.

 **CI** : fuckin9 dumbass

 **CI** : bi7ch i KNOW wha7 acciden7 ur 7a1king abou7 i was fuckin9 7HERE

 **CI** : s7i11 have nig7mares abou7 7oo

 **GP** : im sorry i didnt tell you sooner, but i didnt want to alarm you nor did i want you to feel guilty. my death was necessary and inevitable. it was...sort of a punishment, i guess.

 **CI** : for wha7

 **GP** : something that happened in a place that no longer exist, i think. something that doomed our group from the get-go. im not sure what, but im sure i will find out once we start playing.

 **CI** : i sor7a see

 **CI** : oh 7ha7 reminds me im in

 **CI** : wha7 do i do

 **GP** : explore and get to know the area around you. talk to some of the locals and figure out where you are. someone will enter soon and will join you shortly, so you better get a head start to help them out.

 **CI** : u 7hink ma is around here or sm7h

 **GP** : perhaps.

 **CI** : aigh7 swee7

 **GP** : im planning to open a memo once almost everyone has entered, so please note that the memo is for serious discussion and maybe some idle chats. dont do anything...valdez-y, okay?

 **CI** : i make no promises

 **GP** : eh, good enough for me.

 **CI** : k im ou7 ;}

 **GP** : bye. 0u0

— **ghostlyPariah [GP] ceased trolling clockworkInferno [CI]** —

 **}** **Leonce: Get down to business**

You shut your husktop and get up, picking up the ax. It starts to shrink, turning into a little keychain in your hand. You stare at the thing.

That's...new.

 **}** **Leonce: Captchalogue the damn thing**

You tilt your head, furrowing your brows. What's a...captchalogue? You've never heard that word before. It sounded like some fancy shit that was probably complicated and a pain in the ass.

 **}** **Leonce: You don't have a sylladex?! What?!**

You throw your hands above your head in confusion. What the fuck are you talking about? Sylladex? Now you're just talking fucking nonsense! You have no idea what a "sylladex" was, nor did you know how to "captchalogue" something. To be honest, those things sounded dumb. Why would you need a "sylladex" when you had your trusty toolbelt? Sure, large things like your husktop couldn't fit in there, but that's why you always had portable computers with you. You own at least seven computers. Two of them were portable computers, two were husktops, and the other was just a normal desktop computer.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You quickly don your goggles and put the keychain inside your toolbelt. You glance at your husktop, biting your lip. You hope your husktop was safe here. It probably was, since there were no doors in this tower. The only way in or out was through the window. Good thing you had wings, or else you were practically stuck here.

 **}** **Thief.**

You glance around, looking at the ceiling. What...was that?

 **}** **Thief, stop looking around your sleeping chamber like a ninny.**

You stop looking around, and turned to the window.

 **}** **Thief, come on. Let's get out of here.**

You climb out the window and flew out. You soared over the glittering city, taking note of the people walking around. Their skin was pearly white, looking hard and shiny, and their hair was pitch black. Their blank eyes were dark red, each one shaped differently. One guy had eyes shaped like spades, while a girl had eyes shaped like diamonds. All their clothes were different shades of silver and grey, with black and red tones. You wondered what they were.

 **}** **Those are the Argentumians. Their species are known as "Suits".**

A few Argentumians looked up at you, pointing and staring at you in awe. Others either didn't notice you or ran away when they caught sight of you.

"Geez," you snorted. "Am I that ugly? At least I took a shower before coming here!"

 **}** **Idiot Thief. They're only running because some fear your power.**

You hovered over the city square, glancing around. What now?

 **}** **Thief, fly up.**

You proceed to fly up. Maybe you could get a good look of where you are. Maybe Ma is flying around here somewhere, looking for you. She gets pretty worried and scared when you're not around her.

You flutter above the city, freezing on the spot. Your jaw drops, your eyes going wide.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Down below you was a large, silvery planet. The whole place was made of complex, Gothic buildings and structures. Two moons were chained to the planet, each with six towers on them. Everything in this place was either silver or steel-grey, which explains why this place was called Argentum. The only splash of color was a pure white palace at the center of the planet.

 **}** **Thief, go to the palace. Examine it.**

You quickly dash towards the palace, your wings fluttering faster than ever before. In no time, you are hovering over the palace.

It was bigger than you anticipated, probably twice the size of the heiress' or empress' hives. Everything about this palace screamed perfect Gothic architecture, which made you drool a little. The towers were beautifully sculpted, the arches were breathtaking, and the flying buttresses were beyond perfection. The shades of white complimented the castle, with a few tones of silver here and there to ensure the whole place wasn't painfully white.

 **}** **== == ==}**

This place was simply wonderful. You were in speechless awe. Your pusher was beating something fierce. Hot damn, you couldn't stop staring at this place like a love-struck fool. Were you still drooling? Probably, most likely.

Your goggles start beeping. Oh great, someone was messaging you. You slid the goggles over your eyes and answer.

 **}** **Leonce: Answer**

— **capriciouslyDeranged [CD] began trolling clockworkInferno [CI]** —

 **CD** : Ello ello there, mate! All right?

 **CI** : sup cd ;}

 **CI** : im 9ood how bou7 u

 **CD** : I'm abso-bloody-lutely the bee's knees! {:D

 **CD** : I'm just so full of beans about this game we are going to play. I'm just so gobsmacked that you want me to play with you guys.

 **CI** : wh fuckin b1as7

 **CD** : I'm bloody rubbish at games. DI and II get so fed up when I play with them.

 **CI** : you11 do fine sis no worries

 **CI** : 7rus7 me

 **CD** : If you say so, brother!

 **CD** : Hehehehehe. {:)

 **CI** : hey sis 1is7en i go7s 7o go

 **CI** : i wou1d 1ove to cha7 wi7h u some more

 **CI** : bu7 i go7 some shi7 7o deal wi7h ya feel me

 **CD** : Of course! It would be naff of me to keep you distracted. But, you better spare some time and bloody talk to me later!

 **CI** : u go7 i7

 **CD** : Right, cheerio then! {;D

— **capriciouslyDeranged [CD] ceased trolling clockworkInferno [CI]** —

 **}** **Leonce: Be CD**

You try and fail to be CD. The screen remains the same. One half shows Leonce, still wearing his goggles as he stares up at the White Palace. The other half shows a shadowy figure, smiling broadly and showing off their pearly white fangs. Two horns rest among the mess of frizzy curls, with one straight horn taller than the other two, curved parts. CD is much too mysterious to be right now.

But, since it's time for another character introduction, why don't we try to be someone else?

 **}** **Leonce: Be someone else**


	6. Act 1: Chapter 6

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

 **~UPDATED: 02/13/16~**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **/~β~** **\**

* * *

 **}** **Leonce: Be someone else**

The respiteblock was probably about the size of a master bedroom, with the walls colored a slate grey and the carpeted ground colored neon green. The walls were covered with music sheets, various rock/alternative band posters, and posters with different memes on them. The floor had a few crumpled pieces of paper and a few articles of dirty clothes scattered over it. In one corner was a large, brown desk with a lime-green desktop computer on it with a neon green keyboard, a stack of comic books, headphones, a microphone used for recording, and a soundboard. A guitar leaned against the side of the desk, while a comfy purple chair sat in front of it. In another corner was a stand with a few random music sheet on it, along with other instruments neatly placed on shelves next to the stand. On another side of the room was a large bay window, with each of the three windows covered by green curtains. The seat of the bay window was made of fluffy grey fabric, with a pile of colorful blankets and pillows sitting on the seat. A queen-sized bed sat in front of the bay window. The covers were messy and unkempt, as if the occupant of the room couldn't be bothered to fix them.

Said occupant of the room was a young troll, lying on the unmade bed. The troll was of average, maybe a bit shorter, with a slim, athletic build. His round, orange eyes stared up at the ceiling with a bored look on his face. His grey irises had a ring of lime around the pupils, showing signs that he was maturing. Sharp teeth bit at his lips, and grey skin had the faintest lime tint. His black hair was shaggy and unkempt, curling up at the ends. The mess he called hair was hard to tame, resulting in his comb to getting stuck in there from time to time. The troll's candy corn-colored horns were shaped like a laurel wreath, wrapping around his head as if he was actually wearing one. The lime-blood wore a green-and-black flannel shirt over a black t-shirt, dark brown cargo shorts, and olive-green Converse. Around the boy's neck was a purple pendant, shaped like a circle with a weird plus-sign attached to the top. To him, it was the sign of his moirail. To humans, it was the symbol for the goddess Eris. Printed on the front of his shirt in lime green was a sun-shaped symbol. This was the symbol of Apollo, but the troll did not know that. All he knew was that this was his sign.

Now who the fuck was this asshole?

 **}** **Enter name**

Your name is Delphi Sollio. You are known amongst your friend as that one weird lime-blooded asshole, which pretty much sums up who you are.

You love music. Like, you really really love music. Music is a big part of your life. You like to write and compose songs for fun or as gifts to your endearing, shitheaded friends. You like to consider yourself as a serious musician, and you're probably the best musician there is. When you grow up, you would like your title to be the Musician or the Composer. You want to be know for your great music. You have a lot of files of music saved onto your computer. Half of them were made by you, while the other half were made by someone else. You found these tracks thanks to some mysterious dude with some friends in special places. The tracks the dude sent you are fucking sick. Your favorites are on this one album called "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A". The names of these tracks were weird ones though, most of them involving the colors of the hemospectrum. Strangely, none of them had "lime" in the title. Lime was replaced with "iron", which was obviously not a real color on the spectrum. It irked you, but you let it slide because the iron tracks were pretty sweet. You especially love the "Iron Knight" one.

You also have a fondness for memes. Something about memes were just plain amusing to you. You like to troll friends with memes and puns. You were the meme/pun guy of your inner circle of friends. You were also the moody asshole of the group. Some of your friends knew that deep down you hated your blood color. They can't really blame you, however. Lime-bloods were known for dealing with the most shit. In the Kallaian history books, it mentioned that in a troll planet called Alternia lime-bloods were hunted into extinction. You didn't like the place called Alternia one bit. The Elders have told the younger generation the horrors of troll-kind. They always seem to mention that damn planet. It was rumored that Kallaian's empress, Her Dauntless Sanguine, was from that planet and managed to escaped it during the ending of the revolution. There were also rumors that Ambassador Daedalus, the Grand Councilwoman, the High General, and the Imperial Adviser were from that place as well. You honestly don't think that could be possible, but nothing was impossible.

Oh, did you also mention that you were from a planet called Kallaia? Yeah, long story.

You like to chat (read: troll) with your friends over this pretty cool chat client called Trollian. Two of your buddies had hacked into Trollian and tweaked it to make it better, and sent that tweaked copy to all of you in the circle. You like to call this copy "Trollian Zeta", much to the dismay of your friends. Your trolltag is "propheticPhoebus" and you "SPEΔK IN Δ MΔNNER THΔT'S PRETTY OBNOXIOUS BUT STILL UNDERSTΔNDΔBLE".

What will you do?

 **}** **Delphi: Explain what Kallaia is**

You close your eyes and frowned. In your head, you picture Kallaia in all its glory. The planet was of a light grey hue, with two moons orbiting around it. One moon was a silvery-grey, while the other was a rich shade of crimson. Kallaia orbited a bright, golden orange sun, whose rays shined down an intense light.

Kallaia was basically this planet inhabited by trolls and monstrous fauna. It was part of a galaxy full of other planets inhabited by other intelligent life forms. Trolls are basically a peaceful race, but still can be pretty badass and violent. For a few thousand sweeps, Kallaia had been torn by a civil war. Trolls were fighting one another for equality and freedom. It wasn't until the Great Liberator came and brought peace back to Kallaia. He decided that his moirail, the current empress, would rule while he and his matesprit would be her faithful advisers. His moirail's matesprit, the wise ambassador, helped the empress deal with affairs with the neighboring planets. One of the Liberator's friends, the general, became in charge of Kallaia's army and law enforcement. And the Liberator's mother, the grand councilwoman, became in charge of the Imperial Council, a board of wise Elder Trolls that helped the empress rule over and care for Kallaia.

In short, Kallaia was just a peaceful and happy planet. Okay, there were some flaws, but all civilizations had them. End of the story.

 **}** **Delphi: What about those people you mentioned?**

You sat up and stared at the windows in front of you, gritting your teeth as you scowl.

Jesus Christ on a motherfucking bike! You weren't some history buff. You were just some teenager who couldn't care less about the history of where you came from. Goddammit, if we had to talk about ancestors and shit, you would be pestering one of your fishy gal-pal about it. She loves to glub and glub and glub about history like it was some juicy gossip.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You glance over to your computer, hearing a pinging noise. Oh great, speak of the coddamn devil.

You get out of bed and walk over to your desk. What does she want?

 **}** **Delphi: Answer**

— **buoyantHeiress [BH] began trolling luminousProphet [LP]** —

 **BH** : ~DEEEEEEEEELLP}{IIIIIIIIIIIII!~

 **BH** : ~I want to glub to you!~

 **BH** : ~}^-^{~

 **LP** : IS THΔT SUPPOSED TO BE YOU?

 **BH** : ~Tidally!~

 **LP** : SO, THE BRΔCES ΔRE YOUR FINS ΔND THE TILDES ΔRE OCEΔN WΔVES.

 **BH** : ~Yes and w}{at?~

 **LP** : THE WΔVEY SHIT. THIS: ~

 **BH** : ~T}{at's w}{at t}{at's called?! I just called t}{em wavy-t}{ingys.~

 **LP** : B/

 **BH** : ~DON'T YOU JUDGE ME WIT}{ T}{OSE SILLY GILLY SUNGLASSES! You don't evfin wear sunglasses!~

 **LP** : DO NOT JUDGE ME OR MY FΔKE-ΔSS SUNGLΔSSES.

 **BH** : ~38P~

 **LP** : HOW *DΔRE* YOU USE THΔT FΔCE ON ME.

 **BH** : ~I am t}{e glubbing }{eiress and I can do w}{atebber I want!~

 **LP** : DON'T YOU USE THΔT TUNΔ VOICE WITH ME.

 **BH** : ~Nye}{! 8P~

 **LP** : OH MY FUCKING COD, IT'S ΔBOΔT TO GET REL UP IN THIS PIECE. I ΔM GOING TO GIVE YOU Δ STERN TΔLKING TO, YOUNG LΔDY. SHIT IS ΔBOΔT TO HIT THE FIN LIKE Δ CODDΔMN BLIND GUPPY. YOU ΔRE CRUISING FOR SOME TROUBLE STRΔIGHT OUTTΔ THE BLOWHOLE, ΔNGELFISH.

 **BH** : ~38O~

 **BH** : ~O}{ my cod! So many puns!~

 **LP** : YEΔH, PRIMUS WΔS HELPING ME OUT. HE LIKES TO ΔNΔLYZE YOUR PUNS, FINDING THE PERFECT WΔY TO SLIP THEM INTO CONVERSΔTIONS SUBTLY.

 **BH** : ~W}{ale, t}{at's pretty...odd.~

 **LP** : NO SHIT.

 **LP** : SO, WHΔT DO YOU WΔNT?

 **BH** : ~Oh, rig}{t! I wanted to ask you somefin aboat t}{e game we're going to play.~

 **LP** : I DON'T KNOW MUCH. YOU BETTER ΔSK KΔT OR SUKO.

 **BH** : ~Wh}{ale...ocray! But, I'm nervous.~

 **LP** : ΔBOΔT WHΔT.

 **BH** : ~Aboat t}{e game, silly gilly! I }{ave a bad eeling aboat playing it.~

 **LP** : IS IT THΔT GUT EELING YOU HΔD ΔBOUT ME ΔND ERIS BEING PERFECT MOIRΔILS FOR ONE ΔNOTHER? ΔND IT TURNED OUT THΔT WE *ΔRE* PERFECT FOR EΔCH OTHER?

 **BH** : ~Possibubbly!~

 **LP** : HMM.

 **LP** : MΔYBE I SHOULD TΔLK TO CΔS ΔBOUT IT THEN. HE SEEMS TO KNOW SHIT ΔBOUT Δ LOT OF THINGS. HEΔRD HIM SΔY THΔT SUKO ΔSKED HIM TO JOIN HER TEΔM, BUT HE THINKS THE TEΔM SHIT IS KINDΔ...*FISHY*.

 **BH** : ~}{e}{e}{e}{e}{e}{e}{e, fis}{y. 3XD~

 **LP** : HOW LONG DID THΔT TOOK YOU TO TYPE?

 **BH** : ~}{us}{! Just go talk to }{im!~

 **LP** : GET OFF MY BΔCK WOMΔN.

 **BH** : ~Le siiiiiiiig}{. I }{ave to get going! Sea you later, gator!~

— **buoyantHeiress [BH] ceased trolling phonoImpaired [PI]** —

* * *

 **}** **== == ==}**

Meanwhile, in another part of Kallaia...

The respiteblock was a tad smaller than the respiteblock of a certain lime-blood. The walls were dark green, while the checkered floor was white and black. Scribbled on the walls were strange runes in red and blue paint. Some were Greek letters, some were Egyptian hieroglyphics, while others were zodiac signs. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, along with a few comic books and gaming magazines. A large window showed a bustling city below, with trolls walking the streets and avian creatures flying in the air. The red and blue curtains were drawn back, enabling the occupant of the block to see this beautiful view. A twin bed was placed in front of the bed, with blue pillows, red sheets, and white covers. To the left of the bed was a large desk with three sleek, yellow desktop computers standing side-by-side, a blue-and-red keyboard with a white mouse, discs, USB's, and a few touch-screen smartphones and tablets. To the right of the bed were two shelves of books, tools, pocket watches, clocks, music boxes, and spare glasses. Behind the bed was a door leading to the hallway of the apartment, along with a closet standing close to the door. Polaroid photos were stuck to the door and empty spaces on the walls near the computer, as well as taped to corners of the computer screens. All of them were pictures of young trolls, hanging out and smiling brighter than the Kallaian sun. Most of them featured the troll living in the block.

The young boy was sitting at the desk, moving his mouse while downing a bottle of Faygo. The troll was skinny and scrawny, somewhat short and thin. His dual-colored eyes stared at the screen with a bored expression. The right eye was red, while the left eye was blue. Both glowed faintly, giving off a few sparks of energy. His two, curved fangs poked out of his closed mouth, while his grey skin had a very faint yellow tint. From time to time, he would run a hand through his messy black hair. Although, his shaggy bangs always managed to fall into his face time and time again. Poking out of his head were two, candy corn-colored horns. They went up, then curved inward to make it look like he had a little halo. The yellow-blood wore a black t-shirt underneath a black-and-yellow striped hoodie, black-and-white checkerboard-pattern jeans, and white sneakers with black laces. Around his neck was a pair of red headphones, with a zig-zaggy, blue stripe design. His sign was an hourglass, which was on the front of his shirt and on the sides of his shoes in yellow. Though not obvious, it was the symbol of Chronos, the primordial of time.

Who the hell is this guy?

 **}** **Enter name**

Your name is Castor Primus.

You're a master at anything involving technology. You spend a lot of time on your computer, creating codes and being a boss at hacking. Sometimes you lose track of time while on there, but the virtual world can be pretty interesting. A lot of your friends admire your talents with the computer, some of them even think you could join the ranks of intelligencers. You brush it off, but you're kind of touched they think you're that great. After all, you did this for fun and laughs.

You are fascinated by the subject of time. The Voices always told you that time could be yours to control once you realize your destiny. That made you obsessed with time. You like to collect clocks and watches, from modernized versions to antique ones. You were always on time to any event or occasion. You even encourage others to mind the time like you, which can get frustrating at times. This earned you the nickname "White Rabbit" from your purple-blooded friend. She's always giving everyone odd nicknames. What does a fucking rabbit have to do with time? Was rabbit some sort of weird slang of hers, or what? Whatever, you still like her nickname for you for ironic reasons.

Some sweeps ago, one of your friends introduced you to this chat client called Trollian. You decided that this messaging system was sort of weak, so you and a friend hacked into its files and tweaked it to fit your liking. Now you and your inner circle of friends use what your friend Delphi calls "Trollian Zeta". Your trolltag is "inconspicuousInevitability" and you "ςpeak in a ςomewhat ςnarky manner with a fucking annoying liςp".

What will you do?

 **}** **Castor: Answer Delphi**

What the fuck are you...oh.

Trollian pops up on all three screens, showing that the lime-blooded prick was trying to get in touch with you. With a roll of your eyes and quick sip of Faygo, you answer the douche.

 **}** **== == ==}**

— **luminousProphet [LP] began trolling inconspicuousInevitability [II]** —

 **LP** : HEY ΔSSWIPE.

 **LP** : I HΔVE Δ BONE TO PICK WITH YOU.

 **II** : how about no.

 **LP** : DICK, IT'S ΔBOUT THE GΔME.

 **II** : what about it? ςhit, i forgot i'm on makoto'ς team. you're the enemy.

 **LP** : BITCH, WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T GIVE Δ FLYING FUCK ΔBOUT "TEΔMS".

 **II** : t(-_-)t

 **LP** : HOW *DΔRE* YOU FLIP THE BIRD ΔT ME.

 **LP** : HOW FUCKING *DΔRE* YOU STEΔL MY SIGNΔTURE FLIP-OFF EMOTE.

 **II** : ςuck a bluge and ςniff a nook.

 **LP** : CΔS, WHΔT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK. THIS IS SEΔRIOUS BUSINESS, ΔLRIGHT? SEΔ HΔS SOME BΔD EELINGS ΔBOΔT PLΔYING THIS GΔME.

 **II** : you come into my houςe

 **II** : on the day of my deςcendant'ς wedding

 **II** : and bring in fiςh punς to thiς gloriouς occaςion.

 **LP** : BITCH THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS. I NEED SERIOUS ΔND SOMBER CΔS, NOT FUCKING RETΔRDED CΔS. MEMES ΔRE NOT IMPORTΔNT RIGHT NOW, SΔDLY.

 **II** : alright, alright. calm your fucking titς.

 **II** : ςo, you want me to aςk the voiceς if we ςhould play thiς game or not.

 **LP** : YES. REPORT BΔCK TO ME SOON.

 **II** : what.

 **LP** : I HΔVE Δ BONE TO PICK WITH KΔT. THΔT BITCH NEEDS TO EXPLΔIN SOME SHIT TO ME.

 **II** : (-_-)

 **LP** : JUST GO, DIPSHIT. I'LL TΔLK TO YOU LΔTER, OKΔY?

 **II** : fine.

 **II** : the thingς i do for you people. it'ς a goddamn miracle that i ain't fed up with you ςhitς yet.

— **inconspicuousInevitability [II] ceased trolling luminousProphet [LP]** —

 **}** **Castor: Get down to business**

You finish your bottle of Faygo and toss it behind you. You reach over and grab a pair of rectangular-frame glasses. One of the lenses was red, while the other was blue. Placing them over your eyes, you stand up. You grab your backpack that was hanging on your chair and began stuffing various items inside of it. You had a feeling that you were going to be gone for a long time.

 **}** **== == ==}**

You walked over to your shelves and grab an hourglass from one of the shelves. It was an antique you found a few sweeps ago. It was pretty rusty, but you suspect it was once made of pure gold and shiny glass. The silver sand is still the same, since its sand. You don't know why you grabbed it, but you felt like you needed it. In the backpack it goes, you suppose.

 **}** **Castor: Exit block**

You head over to your door and opened it. Standing on the other side of the door was the douche-est douche you have ever met.

And he was glaring at you like you were the most disgusting thing in the universe.

 **}** **Castor: Who's this douche?**

The douche was a troll, a sea-dweller to be exact. He had fins on the sides of his face, as well as fin-like ears. His grey skin was covered in violet freckles, which could glow in the dark. The violet-blood was tall and slim, built like a lean swimmer, which you reluctantly admit made him pretty hot. His narrow, almond-shaped eyes glared down at you. Like any normal troll, his eyes were orange with grey irises. A ring of violet wrapped around his pupils, showing off his high blood. Course, his eyes had a pair of those rectangular "hipster" glasses distracting you from the rings. Made him look more like a nerd than a hipster, to be perfectly honesty. His black hair was messy and swept to one side, with the tips dyed violet. Shark-like teeth gritted against one another as he glared at you. His horns were shaped like the U-shape end of a trident, with the tips shaped like arrows. The middle part of the horns was slighty taller than the other two. The douche was wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt, black pants with wavy, vertical lines colored dark blue, and violet Converse with white laces. Around his neck was a striped scarf. One side was colored blue-and-bronze, while the other was colored emerald green-and-silver. On the front of his shirt was his sign: a trident-like emblem that he liked to call "Neptune". And, goddammit, he was wearing his stupid black cape, the one with the high collar. Dammit, that douche liked to show off.

"Prim," Triton Acerbi huffed.

 **}** **== == ==}**

"What the fuck do you want?" you snapped, poking him harshly in the chest. "I've got thit to deal with."

"I have a bone to pick with you," he snapped back, grabbing your wrist.

"Don't you fucking touch me, douche!"

"I can do whatebber I want."

"Fuck you and your thupid fithh punth."

"Screw you and your 'thupid' lisp."

"You come into my hive and—"

"Listen, I wanted to ask if I could hang out with you."

 **}** **Castor: Wait, what?**

"Wait, what?"

Triton blushed, rubbing his thumb against your wrist. "Look, I like this pitch thing we got going on but..."

You stare at him, stumbling over your words. "P-Pitch? Who the fuck thayth we got thomething pitch going on?!"

"Eris, that's who."

"Oh my god, what do my friendth keep thipping me with people?"

"Prim, fucking shut up for just one second!" He loosen his grip on your wrist, but doesn't let go. "Look, I just wanted to hang and talk about stuff before we have to play this stupid game Chi and Koto wants us to play."

You raise a brow. "Chi and Koto?"

"Daichi and Makoto, duh." He shakes his head. "Look, can we just...just...hang out?"

 **}** **Castor: What have you got to lose?**

You sigh, rubbing your temple with two fingers. "Thure, why the hell not."

For a moment, a broad smile spread across the sea-dweller's features. "Fintastic!" He paused. "Erm...I mean, s'chool. Whatebber."

 **}** **== == ==}**

You snort, leading him out of your apartment. You two say bye to your parental unit. A parental unit was a young troll's guardian on Kallaia, usually sharing the same blood-color as their young charge. Your parental unit was this sweet yellow-blood by the name of Melina Erleah.

"Be careful you two lovebirds!" Melina called from the kitchen as you two rushed out.

You blush as you hurried out the door.

 **}** **Castor: Be Triton**


	7. Act 1: Chapter 7

**REALITYSTUCK**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck rightfully belongs to Mr. Andrew Hussie, not me for I am not Andrew Hussie. I only own the plot, anything unfamiliar or not in the comic, and some OCs. Other OCs belong to my friends. I also apologize if there are any errors/mistakes. I tried to fix them all to the best of my ability.**

* * *

 **/~ζ~\**

 **ACT 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **/~β~** **\**

* * *

 **}** **Castor: Be Triton**

You are now Triton Acerbi, who is currently walking around the city with Castor, busy talking about important stuff. Well, not important to the game or plot, but to you in general. You are a teenager, after all.

Coursing through your veins is one of the highest blood on the hemospectrum: violet blood. Because of this, you are a sea-dweller. A sea-dweller is a sub-race of trolls, who are able to live underwater and commune with the creatures of the deep. They can live on land, but most prefer the sea. You don't honestly care, as long as there weren't any idiots that drive you insane.

Unlike those barbarians from the forbidden planet, highbloods like yourself weren't expected to rule. Kallaia had a number of emperors/empresses of different blood caste, though most tend to come from higher up in the spectrum mainly because of their longevity and not because of whatever reasons the barbarians believed. It just made sense that those with longer lives rule, since they can ensure the peace on Kallaia for longer periods of time. It can get confusing with how a new ruler is chosen, but overall is mainly chosen by the Council of Elders. You honestly don't care about who has which blood color, though sometimes those primal urges make you want to strangle a low or midblood. This causes some tension between you and some of your friends. You're glad you have a very bubbly moirail around to keep you in check and make sure you're not acting like a major league douchebag.

You are passionately interested with the way Kallaia functions. You spend most of your time studying the law and history of Kallaia, learning and absorbing the information like you were a sponge. Sure, being in the military and ruling sound fun, but the real action happens behind the scenes. You strive to pursue a career in politics or law, maybe becoming an ambassador or a legislacerator. Although, you do enjoy being a strategist and coming up with plans for mock battle between you and Nilima. Being a general doesn't sound that bad, so you decided that would be your back-up plan if the politics angle doesn't work out.

You also like magic. People say magic is fake, but you don't believe them. Magic is real, you keep telling yourself. Maybe not in this world, but perhaps in another world. Your friends call you a huge nerd for thinking that. You ignore them.

Your trolltag is "dubiousIntelligencer" and you "speak with a laidback an' sort a haΨghty soΨndin' tone".

 **}** **== == ==}**

"My pops will not get off my back aboat being a intelligencer," you sigh, fiddling with the end of your scarf. "I mean, yeah they're a cool group and all, but I don't reelly want to be like him."

"What do you want to do, then?" Castor asks you, gripping the straps of his backpack. "Perthonally, I don't recommend a career involving uthing your brain and being thmart."

"Ha ha," you deadpanned. "Very funny."

 **}** **== == ==}**

He just smiles at you, the yellow-blooded _prick_. You two start to head out of the city and into the forest, down the path to that beach that's near your hive.

You cross your arms over your chest, huffing. "I honestly hope he's ocray with me wantin' to be involved with law an' politics."

"Don't the intelligencerth deal with law and thit?"

"Are you retarded?" you asked, halfheartedly.

"Dependth on the thituation," he replied without missing a beat.

You laugh, breathlessly, and glanced away. "Yeah, they kinda do. But...the intelligencer gig is more aboat gathering information and digging up dirt aboat certain people."

"Ah, gotcha."

 **}** **== == ==}**

You look around, stopping in the middle of the road. "Where the fuck are you taking me?"

Castor stopped next to you, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh yeah...I need to do Sollio a favor."

"What are you...oh fuck." You punched him in the arm. "You're goin' to do your freaky gold-blood shit."

"Give the douche a prize," he laughed. He grabbed your wrist. "Come on, prince. Lemme me show you how we lowbloodth have fun."

"Can you not?" you squeak as he dragged you off the road and into the forest.

 **}** **Triton: Try to escape**

You try and fail to escape. Instead, you let him lead you to that damn ruin he's been raving about for a few months.

Dammit Primus, always making you nervous as shit. You really hate Primus. You really _really_ hated him. Something about Primus made you royally pissed off. Watching him treat you like he was your superior made your blood boil. You wish you could just tackle him to the ground, beat the shit out of him, and make him beg for his parental unit. You want him begging for mercy, screaming your name at the top of his lungs and...and...

Oh...

 _Oh shit_...

 **}** **Triton: Blush like a tool**

You proceed to blush like a goddamn tool.

 _Goddammit, this was not the time to get a fucking boner._ Get your fucking priorities in order, Acerbi!

 **}** **== == ==}**

"You okay there, Acerbi?" Castor asked you, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. "You look...very violet."

"I'm fine," you stammered, tugging at your scarf. "I'm TOTALLY fine. Who says I'm not?! Certainly not me, ha ha!"

 **}** **== == ==}**

He gives you a weird look, as if you had just said something wrong. In a way, you kind of did.

Goddamn stupid lousy hormones, always fucking up your shit.

 **}** **== == ==}**

Your phone started beeping, causing you to yelp out loud. Both of you stopped in the middle of the woods. Castor gave you that "WTF" look, and you gave him a sheepish look. Internally, you were sighing in relief.

You pulled out your phone and saw that your moirail was messaging you.

 **}** **Triton: Answer**

— **buoyantHeiress [BH] began trolling dubiousIntelligencer [DI]** —

 **BH** : ~TRI! S}{ELLO!~

 **DI** : shello perci.

 **BH** : ~38D~

 **BH** : ~ARE YOU EXCITED TO PLAY T}{IS GAME? LIKE REELY REELY EXCITED?~

 **DI** : perci, chill. cool it with the caps.

 **BH** : ~Saury! I'm just REELY giddy! Efin t}{oug}{ I }{ave a bad eeling aboat t}{is game. 38Y~

 **DI** : how the H-ELL do you get a bad eeling aboat a fΨckin game

 **DI** : its a fΨckin' GAM- - -E

 **BH** : ~I know buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...~

 **BH** : ~...~

 **DI** : dont qΨestion the bad eelings

 **BH** : ~...~

 **DI** : dont qΨestion the bad eelings

 **BH** : ~...~

 **BH** : ~...~

 **DI** : FΨCKIN GODDAMMIT, P- - -ERS- - -EA.

 **BH** : ~...~

 **DI** : P- - -ERS- - -EA, I SW- - -EAR TO COD.

 **BH** : ~...~

 **DI** : HO- - -E DONT DO IT.

 **BH** : ~...~

 **BH** : ~Don't question t}{e bad eelings!~

 **DI** : OH MY GOD.

 **BH** : ~}^-^{~

 **DI** : i SW- - -EAR to fΨckin' COD, perci.

 **BH** : ~38P~

 **DI** : yoΨ are so mΨch worse than rina. SO MΨCH WORS- - -E.

 **BH** : ~I know I am but water you!~

 **DI** : a doΨche bag.

 **BH** : ~W}{ale yeah, I know t}{at silly gilly!~

 **DI** : WOW.

 **BH** : ~So, do you know w}{ere Rina is? Talking serious business, so no puns!~

 **DI** : nah. im w/ prim. why are yoΨ asking?

 **BH** : ~Because I wanted to sea if she knew anyt}{ing aboat t}{e game we're going to play! Seems like t}{e only ones w}{o know a t}{ing or two are Atsuko and Katsuo. I can't get in touc}{ wit}{ Atsuko and I'm a bit terrified of Katsuo.~

 **DI** : why woΨld yoΨ be afraid of a harmless bΨrgΨndy-blood like him? he woΨldn't harm Ψs Ψnless we wanted to harm him.

 **BH** : ~I know, I know. But...I just get reely bad vibes from }{im sometimes, and t}{ey make me reely nervous. Sometimes talking to }{im is...nerve-racking.~

 **DI** : whale...i got to agree.

 **DI** : shit, i thoΨght we aint doing the fish pΨns.

 **BH** : ~Saury!~

 **BH** : ~S}{it. Sorry.~

 **DI** : s'chool. carp, i mean s'cool.

 **DI** : Ψgh.

 **DI** : look, jΨst try to get in toΨch with koto again. perhaps shell answer this time.

 **BH** : ~Hmmm, alright. I will talk to you later, gator!~

 **DI** : heh, in awhile croco...

 **DI** : holy shit.

 **BH** : ~W}{at?~

 **DI** : THIS is the fΨckin' T- - -EMPL- - -E?!

 **BH** : ~38?~

 **}** **Triton: Be shocked**

It was a large, Gothic clock tower colored a dark, rich red hue. Various shades of red and tones of black evened out the color of the tower, making it more appealing to the eye. The clock's round face was pitch-black, with golden numbers and hands. The hands moved a constant, slow rhythm, ticking softer than any clock you had heard before. At the sides of the tower were two, yellow spires. One spire had a cog-shaped at the top, while the other had a orb filled with golden sand that glitched like a virus on a computer.

You stared up at the thing in awe, while Castor gave a smug look.

 **}** **== == ==}**

"Pretty thweet, huh?" he asked, his shoulder brushing against yours. "I mean, it'th no Temple of Gemini or Aquariuth, but it cometh fucking clothe, right?"

"I-It looks practically new!" you stammered, motioning your hands towards the tower. "Like...holy shit! This looks like it belongs in New Astraia!"

"I'm going to have to take your for it cuz I've never been to Virgo."

You just nodded your head.

 **}** **== == ==}**

He grabbed your arm, and lead you into the tower. You gulped, quickly shoving your phone back into your pocket.

You had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

 **}** **Triton: Be Nilima**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT

**Ello, everybody!**

 **Sorry about this, but I'm going to be rewriting Realitystuck _again_. I know, this is going to be the third time I've decided to rewrite it, but please bare with me. This story is probably one of my biggest projects and I'm trying to make it one of my bests. It's kinda like my kid, like my original series "The Dimension Walker". Actual, this story was going to some side-novella that explores how the Dimension Walkers' influences affect other dimensions. But, of course, you wouldn't know that because I haven't gotten that far into it.**

 **Currently, I'm working out the plot and background to Realitystuck. The only thing that I can reveal as of now is my story's new name. From now on, this little project will be known as _Realitybound_. Yeah, not much of a name change, but I feel like this rolls off the tongue better than "Realitystuck". Characters, the game in my story, background information/backstories, and other details are still in the works and/or being finalized. It may take me months until I release the novel and comic versions of _Realitybound_.**

 **If you want to see little updates and information I'm slowly releasing, go to my tumblr, _thegirlwiththecrimsoncloak_! Realitybound has its own tumblr blog too, called _realityboundhq_.**

 **Alongside working on _Realitybound_ , I'm going to be more focused on "The Dimension Walker" too. That means the other fanfics I have on here will either be on hiatus or discontinued.**

 **I hope you bear with me and continue supporting _Realitybound_. I promise you: you will not be let down! This will be the final rewrite I'm doing. I am going to have a clear-cut plan for this story. You all will see _Realitybound_ , beginning to end, no matter what.**

 **Also, super excited for 4/13. Not really ready for the end, but then again who is?**

 **Thanks for your support and I shall see you soon! ^u^**

 **Cheers and kisses,**

 **Ari**


End file.
